Shinobi Maho Sensei Negima
by Sombra-Solitaria
Summary: Por un error de la muerte un joven normal y corriente tiene la oportunidad de vivir una vida llena de aventura, amor y muchas situaciones pervertidas ocasionadas por un joven maestro. Oc/Harem y Negi/Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Bienvenidos al primer capítulo de una historia que ha estado en mi cabeza desde hace años, espero que la disfruten al igual que mis otros dos trabajos, espero sus comentarios al final todos son bienvenidos.**

" **Hola"-hablando**

" _ **No está"**_ **\- pensando**

" **-Mejor me voy-"- susurrando**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.- Fin de una vida, Comienzo de una Aventura.**

Mi conciencia empezó a registrar algo gracias al toque en mi espalda mientras que lo que parecía ser una voz empezaba a ser registrada.

"erta….pierta… **¡DESPIERTA!** " ese grito me despertó de golpe.

"¡¿Qué?! Si ya me paro no me grites" mientras me limpiaba los ojos mi mente por fin registro el hecho de que alguien me haba despertado.

" _Pero si yo vivo solo…"_ abriendo los ojos lo que me recibió fue oscuridad, por relejo mire a todos lados viendo nada más que oscuridad.

"-Estoy soñando…pero nunca he soñado con un lugar parecido-" mi susurro era bajo pero se podía escuchar muy amplificado.

"No estas soñando" nuevamente escuche una voz la cual era de una mujer por lo que empecé a mirar a todos lados sin encontrar a la dueña.

"Estoy arriba" mirando arriba me encontré con la dueña de la voz quien empezaba a bajar lentamente.

Era una mujer extrañamente pálida con un vestido de salón color negro, mientras más se acercaba más detalles notaba, como su cabello tan negro que se perdía en la oscuridad que nos rodeaba, sin embargo lo que más me llamo la atención fueron las marcas bajo sus ojos eran idénticas un par de cuadrados.

"Yo…la he visto antes…pero donde" en cuanto ella llego cerca de mi pude notar su pequeña figura comparada conmigo y mientras me sonreía hablo.

"Hola Alfred, me presento soy la muerte" estando tan cerca de mi pude notar que su voz sonaba extraño como hueca.

"Tu…te recuerdo…eres ¡Lady Death del comic de Marvel!" ella solo me sonrió mientras me apuntaba con su mano izquierda y se tocaba la nariz con su índice derecho.

"Es bueno ver que tu memoria sigue intacta" yo no podía entender del todo que pasaba a si que solo pude hacer lo lógico preguntar.

"Si tú eres la muerte, eso significa…" ella aun sonriendo pero ahora con un poco de vergüenza respondió.

"Si estás muerto, aunque no era tu hora" eso me ocasiono curiosidad.

"¿Qué significa eso y además porque tomas la forma del personaje de Marvel?" ella me respondió dejándome muy sorprendido.

"Primero, tome esta forma porque antes de morir leíste el comic Old Man Thanos así que decidí que era conveniente, y tu segunda pregunta bueno, cuando me lleve a tu vecino de arriba accidentalmente te lleve a…ti" no podía creer lo que me decía así que incrédulo le reclame.

"¡Pe…Pero eres la muere! ¡¿Cómo pudiste cometer ese error?!" en ese momento ella hizo algo muy humano.

"¡Ash ya no me digas nada, ya tuve suficiente con Vida! Tengo más años de existencia de lo que puedes contar y por un simple error todos pierden la cabeza" mientras la veía resoplar y hacer muecas solo pude pensar en algo.

" _La muerte no es justa"_ soltando un suspiro cerré los ojos.

"No, no lo es" sus palabras me hicieron saltar ocasionando que la mirara asustado.

"¡Acaso tu…!" ella me respondió mientras movía los ojos.

"Soy la muerte y este es mi dominio así que si puedo leer tu mente" mirando todo no podía ver nada aún más que oscuridad por lo que decidí preguntar.

"¿Y ahora que me pasara?" mi pregunta ocasiono que sonriera levemente mientras con su mano izquierda tomaba levemente mi rostro.

"Siempre me gusto tu forma de pensar, aceptas la muerte como algo natural, y para responder tu pregunta Vida me permitió recompensarte el haberte arrebatado tu tiempo en la tierra" eso me llamo la atención.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso y además porque mencionas a Vida, acaso es como tú?" chasqueando la boca me respondió.

"Somos parecidas pero no somos iguales, y en cuanto a tu recompensa es que te puedo mandar a otro universo" no pude evitar querer saber más.

"Mandar a otro universo ósea ¿reencarnar? Y cuantos universos existen, en base a que se crearon, puedes deci-"tapándome la boca con su mano me respondió con una sonrisa divertida.

"No te puedo dar todas las respuestas a tus dudas, lo lamento eso no es parte de tu recompensa, en cuanto a lo de reencarnar es posible o puedo mandarte con una edad que elijas" quitando su mano de mi boca aplaudió para que dé un momento a otro detrás de ella aparecieran una hilera de ventanas donde se podían ver diferentes paisajes por lo que me acerque asombrado.

Sin embargo no tarde en notar algo de los diferentes paisajes.

"Espera…esos son, son los universos de Marvel, DC, Animes, libros y demás universos inventados, acaso…" volteando a verla ella solo sonrió divertida.

"Si te puedo mandar a un universo similar al tuyo o a uno de los que ustedes la humanidad cree son falsos" ante su explicación solo pude volver a ver todas las opciones, sin embargo una me llamo la atención.

"-Magia-"mi voz salió bajo pero ella me escucho.

"Así que quieres uno con magia, es posible" chasqueando sus dedos obligo que la gran mayoría desapareciera para que solo unos cuantos quedaran, los pude reconocer fácilmente, eran sobre libros, películas, anime y comic pero todos con relación directa a la magia.

"Es increíble, pero si yo voy a uno de ellos tendré magia o seré normal" caminando hasta estar a mi lado Muerte me respondió.

"Puedo otorgarte magia acorde al universo o puedo darte habilidades de cualquier otro, es tu decisión debes pensarlo bien" con esa carta blanca solo podía ver las diferentes ventanas que cambiaban ante mis ojos, cuando vi una que me intereso.

"Esa, Muerte quiero ese universo" ella miro la que elegí para señalarla con un dedo y que se acercara.

"A ya veo, picaron, el universo del niño maestro" dándome una sonrisa burlona la cual me avergonzó un poco seguí eligiendo mis opciones.

"Me gustaría aparecer un tiempo antes de que la historia comience, si es posible con dieciocho años" mirando la ventana escuche a Muerte.

"Tenlo por seguro, ahora que tipo de poder quieres, el mismo que el del universo o has pensado en otro" mirando imágenes de lo que pasaría decidí arriesgarme con otros poderes.

"No, quiero las habilidades de otro universo…quiero un poder parecido pero aun así muy diferente" ante mi decisión ella solo me miro.

"Y tienes uno en específico" parpadeando me llego a la memoria un poder con gran posibilidad de crecimiento y fuerza.

"Me gustaría tener Chakra como en el universo del anime de Naruto" Muerte solo miro al frente mientras tronaba los dedos y junto a la ventana del universo al que iría apareció una mostrando el universo de Naruto.

"Dime exactamente que deseas de ese universo, se muy específico, solo tienes una oportunidad" escuchando la seriedad en su voz y viendo la ventana hable.

"Quiero una piscina de Chakra del tamaño de la del Kyubi, también un control base del mismo, quiero tener el conocimiento sobre el Goken, y una biblioteca completa con todos los Jutsus posibles y por último la vitalidad de un Uzumaki" por un momento pensé que era mucho lo que había pedido pero cuando mire a Muerte esta solo me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Perfecto, lo tendrás, ahora desgraciadamente cuando aparezcas olvidaras tu vida hasta ahora, también olvidaras nuestro encuentro llegaras en blanco, no tendrás memorias de una vida en ese universo, espero que entiendas" escuchando eso dude un poco al recordar toda mi vida, pero viendo que no tenia de otra suspire.

"Entiendo, es horrible pero comprensible" ante eso Muerte me sonrió mientras me tomaba el rostro con ambas manos.

"Por eso eras uno de mis favoritos, ahora espero que nos encontremos en muchos años, por cierto no dudes en escarbar" ese me preocupo.

"¿Escarbar? ¡¿Qué signi-¡?" pero antes de terminar mi pregunta una fuerte luz me distrajo mientras perdía la conciencia.

* * *

 _ **Universo 3587.- Maho Sensei Negima**_

Despertando sentí como era aplastado por algo, por lo que empecé a mover mis brazos mientras sentía como movía algo, me tomo varios minutos desesperados pero cuando logre sacar mis brazos de donde estuviera rápido me impulse y la mitad de mi cuerpo salió al aire libre.

Sacudiendo la cabeza mire alrededor, encontrándome con una ciudad sumida en la oscuridad, mientras media mi entorno logre notar el gran árbol que estaba detrás de mí, notando también que al parecer acababa de salir de la tierra.

"¿Dónde…estoy? ¿Qué me paso?" en ese momento un gran cansancio me invadió mientras empezaba a perder la conciencia, sin embargo antes de ceder a la oscuridad note a alguien frente a mi mientras escuchaba uno voz.

"Valla, que noche más interesante, oye estas bien..¿oye chico? Estas-"y un momento después perdí el conocimiento sin saber dónde estaba ni que me había pasado.

* * *

 **Espero que lo disfrutaran, espero poder subir pronto el proximo capitulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.- Magia y Profesores.**

El sonido de unas aves cantando fue lo primero que escuche mientras mi conciencia regresaba a mí, cuando abrí los ojos lo primero que vi fue un techo blanco seguido por el característico olor de una enfermería.

" _Me pregunto dónde estoy"_ mientras me sentaba lentamente en la cama en la que me encontraba decidí mirar alrededor de la habitación.

Era una enfermería bastante equipada, sin embargo rápidamente el sonido de una puerta abriéndose me llamo la atención por lo que mire hacia donde parecía ser el origen.

Una puerta se estaba abriendo a la izquierda de la habitación y por ella entro una mujer muy hermosa de cabellera rubia, mientras entraba miraba unas hojas pero cuando sintió mi mirada levanto los ojos dejándome apreciar su inusual color de ojos, ella de pronto me sonrió gentilmente para después hablar.

"Ohh ya despertaste que maravilla, ¿dime como te encuentras, sabes dónde estás?" mientras me hacia esas preguntas se acercó a la cama donde estaba para empezar a revisar mi temperatura y demás signos vitales.

"Ehhh…disculpe pero no sé dónde estoy, y me siento bien ¿Srta.?" mi respuesta parecía que no era lo que esperaba porque soltando un suspiro me sonrió con pena.

"Mi nombre es Shizuna Minimoto soy la enfermera y consejera de la Academia Mahora que es donde te encuentras" el nombre de la academia me parecía conocido pero no podía recordar de donde, por lo que soltando un leve suspiro hable.

"Entiendo gracias por cuidarme, sin embargo podría decirme como llegue aquí, no logro recordar nada" ella me respondió mientras terminaba de escribir algo en su celular.

"Lamento decirte que no se mucho, un compañero que es Maestro aquí te encontró hace dos días cerca de la Academia" eso solo me hizo soltar otro suspiro.

"Pero no te preocupes dentro de poco vendrán el Maestro que te encontró junto con el Director de la escuela ellos podrían saber una forma de ayudarte" ante eso no pude hacer nada más que agradecerle mientras ella me seguía tomando datos médicos.

Varios minutos después la puerta se abrió nuevamente para que pasara un hombre de apariencia mayor con una barba de días y un traje formal, sin embargo el hombre anciano que le siguió me asombro, era calvo con unas cejas muy grandes que le caían por los lados junto con una barba bastante larga.

"Hohoho que bien que nuestro invitado despertó, Hola joven mi nombre es Konoe Konoemon soy el Director de esta Academia, el Maestro a mi lado es Takamichi Takahata él te encontró hace unos días cerca de la academia" mientras el llamado Takamichi me saludaba con la mano mientras sonreía mi atención era para la apariencia del director ahora que podía ver sus largas orejas.

"Si…gracias…disculpe que sea grosero pero es normal su apariencia" pensé que mi pregunta lo molestaría pero para mi sorpresa tanto el director como Takamichi y Shizuna se rieron levemente.

"No te preocupes jovencito no eres el primero en preguntármelo y si es normal en alguien como yo, dime sabes de dónde vienes" ante su pregunta solo pude negar ocasionando que él se jalara la barba mientras pensaba.

"Bueno otra pregunta ¿sabes algo sobre el Ki?" su pregunta parecía sorprender a los otros dos maestros sin embargo a mi me emociono por alguna razón.

"Si es la energía espiritual, es la mitad básica del Chakra" mi respuesta parecía sorprender más a nuestros espectadores.

"-Interesante-, te pregunte porque sentí un poder dentro de ti pero no conozco esa energía que llamas Chakra" eso me parecía extraño.

"Pero el Chakra es la energía vital del cuerpo como no pueden saber que es, se compone de energía física y energía espiritual" mi pequeña explicación parecía causar más interés en el director.

"Entiendo y en cuanto a por que no conocemos el Chakra es porque nosotros Takamichi y yo usamos algo llamado Mana, es la energía que esta alrededor lo que nos permite usar algo comúnmente llamado Magia mira" me intrigo ver que el director sacaba una pequeña barita con una estrella en la punta de su manga derecha.

" **ARDESCAT** " me sorprendí un poco cuando de la punta salió una pequeña flama.

"Increíble, es similar al Chakra pero al mismo tiempo muy diferente, ¿puedo…mostrarle?" los tres adultos me dieron permiso muy interesados en ver que podía hacer.

Mostrándoles mi mano derecha use mi mano izquierda para hacer un símbolo mientras cerraba los ojos y me concentraba en la energía que podía sentir viajar por mi cuerpo.

Un momento después pude sentir como mi Chakra viajaba a donde quería para después escuchar un sonido de sorpresa, abriendo lentamente mis ojos pude ver como mi mano derecha estaba cubierta por una energía azul como si fuera fuego.

Mirando a mis espectadores me encontré con las miradas analíticas del Director y Takamichi mientras Shizuna me veía impresionada.

"Muy impresionante joven, la energía que estas usando es parecida al Ki que conozco pero mucho mas potente, es increíble….por cierto ¿cuál es tu nombre?" su pregunta ocasiono que perdiera el enfoque en mi Chakra mientras lo miraba parpadeando.

"Mi nombre es….es…yo por alguna razón no lo puedo recordar" mientras decía eso me empecé a masajear la cabeza intentando saber que me había pasado.

"Shizuna no encontraste ningún rastro de algún golpe que causara esa pérdida de memoria en nuestro joven invitado" mientras escuchaba a ellos dos hablar seguía intentando recordar algo lo que ocasiono un leve dolor en mi cabeza solo para ser sacado de mis intentos por otra voz.

"Tal vez no deberías presionarte por recordar" levantando la vista note a Takamichi tomando asiento en la cama al lado de la mía.

"Dime, eso que hiciste con tu mano cuando nos mostraste tu Chakra ¿que era?" pude notar su intento por distraerme así que con una pequeña sonrisa le respondí.

"Era un sello, el sello elemental de Tierra, los sellos son usados para la manipulación del Chakra, yo uso ese para concentrarme, sin embargo para usar las técnicas que conozco debo hacer varios sellos rápidamente" mientras le explicaba un poco más sobre los sellos pasaron unos minutos para después escuchar nuevamente la voz del Director.

"Bueno mi joven amigo, ya que no recuerdas tu nombre y no te podemos llamar siempre por niño que te parece si usas un pequeño nombre código" eso me parecía razonable así que solo le di un si con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Perfecto, supongo que te daremos uno relacionado con tu aspecto en este caso tu cabello, te parece Shiro-kun" eso me causó extrañeza.

"¿Blanco?...pero si mi cabello es negro" los tres adultos mi miraron extrañados mientras Shizuna tomaba un pequeño espejo de su escritorio para dármelo.

Cuando me mire en el pequeño espejo no pude evitar sorprenderme por lo que veía, lo poco que recordaba de mis rasgos eran completamente errados.

Mi cabello era blanco como la nieve, mi piel que recordaba bronceada había perdido gran parte del bronceado.

"-¿Qué me paso?-"mientras me dedicaba a mirar mi rostro el Director me saco de mis pensamientos.

"Bien Shiro-kun, aunque tus preguntas crecen con cada descubrimiento me gustaría ofrecerte algo que podría ayudarte mientras descubres que te paso" bajando el espejo mire al Director.

"S..Si dígame Director" yo aún me encontraba sorprendido por mi apariencia.

"Ya te conté sobre la magia, pero no sobre cómo es la sociedad al respecto con su uso, déjame te cuento un poco" y así el Director empezó a contarme sobre la sociedad mágica durante los siguientes minutos.

"Entendiste todo lo que te conté" meditando un poco le conteste.

"Si entendí todo pero, aun no me dice que es lo que me iba a ofrecer" sonriendo mientras se acariciaba la barba me contesto.

"Bueno resulta que un joven mago tiene como destino esta Academia para completar su entrenamiento, y aunque tengo confianza en que lo lograra me gustaría que él tuviera un poco de ayuda" ya empezaba a entender a lo que iba el Director.

"Usted desea que yo lo apoye" sonriendo me contesto.

"Así es me gustaría que tu apoyes al joven que vendrá" pensándolo un momento decidí aceptar su pedido, sin embargo aún no sabía el nombre del joven ni que vendría a hacer a la Academia.

"Acepto Director, sin embargo aún no sé cómo se llama el joven mago, ni que vendrá a hacer a la Academia" ante mis dudas tanto el director como Takamichi se rieron de una forma que me preocupo un poco.

"El joven se llama Negi Springfield tiene diez años y será un Maestro aquí, espero con ansias que tu ayuda lo beneficio de gran manera" al escuchar eso solo pude ver al Director con la boca abierta, él me había engañado para meterme en una situación muy complicada.

* * *

 _ **Horas después…**_

Justo después de que el Director me contara sobre el niño al que iba a ayudar le pidió a Shizuna que me llevara a conseguir ropa, al parecer cuando Takamichi me había encontrado solo llevaba un pantalón destrozado.

"Shizuna-san segura que está bien comprar tanta ropa, yo creí que con un traje semiformal y dos conjuntos para los días libres era suficiente" mi duda era validad ya que ella me había escogido tres trajes bastantes caros con una gran variedad de ropa para el diario.

"No te preocupes Shiro-kun el Director amablemente nos prestó una tarjeta de crédito así que no hay necesidad de pensar en el dinero" la forma en la que lo dijo me hizo pensar que el Director no había cedido la tarjeta de forma tan amable, pero decidí no decir nada.

"Bueno ahora te llevare al hotel donde te quedaras hasta que inicie el nuevo año escolar y el Directo ya tenga un lugar fijo para ti, espero recuerdes lo que te dijo antes de irnos" ante sus palabras no pude evitar recordar las respuestas a mis dudas más preocupantes por el Director.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _¿Dónde me quedare por el momento?" mientras Takamichi iba por un poco de ropa y Shizuna iba a hacer unas llamadas el Director se quedó haciéndome compañía._

" _Por el momento te conseguiremos hospedaje en un hotel cercano a la Academia" eso arreglaba donde dormiría._

" _¿Cómo puedo conseguir ropa?" mirando los pantalones rotos que al parecer había usado el Director contesto._

" _Yo le daré algo de dinero a Shizuna para que te compre algo de ropa" ahora solo me quedaba una duda._

" _¿Cómo podre ganar dinero para mantenerme mientras apoyo a Negi?" acariciando su barba el me contesto_

" _Como lo apoyaras te daré un sueldo de asistente de maestro y también te conseguiré un lugar fijo para que no pagues un hotel" por el momento mis inquietudes estaban un poco calmadas así que solo le pude agradecer._

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

Minutos después de haber llegado al hotel que sería mi hogar por el siguiente mes que es cuando empezarían las clases de la Academia decidí guardar toda la ropa nueva, después tome un baño para estar listo y salir.

Usando una camisa sin mangas y un pantalón deportivo con unos tenis salí del hotel con rumbo al bosque que se veía a lo lejos.

"-Es la una de la tarde, tengo suficiente tiempo-" empecé a correr rápidamente por la calle mientras evitaba a las pocas personas que están caminando.

" _Con mi velocidad actual me tomara unos diez minutos recorrer todo el camino"_ cuando los arboles estuvieron a mi alcance decidí saltar sobre ellos para mejorar mi velocidad, unos minutos después estando en lo profundo del bosque elegí un lugar lo suficientemente grande para empezar a meditar.

" _Veamos, cuando le mostré mi Chakra al Director sentí que mi piscina había incrementado drásticamente"_ mientras meditaba tuve la sensación de ver una pequeña fosa de energía que representaba el Chakra que podía controlar, sin embargo lo que me sorprendió fue ver el basto océano que era levemente separado de dicha fosa por una pequeña presa.

" _Y..Yo no entiendo cómo, pero mi Chakra creció de una forma exponencial, sin embargo mi control es muy pequeño"_ suspirando abrí lentamente los ojos para mirar mis manos por unos momentos.

"Solo me queda entrenar este siguiente mes en mi control, no servirá de nada tener tanto poder sin saber usarlo, y además no puedo descuidar mis otros aspectos" levantándome lentamente suspire mientras miraba el cielo.

"Este mes será muy ocupado" olvidando lo que me esperaba me prepare para trabajar.

* * *

 _ **Un mes después, inicio del Año escolar Academia Mahora…**_

El mes había transcurrido mas rápido de lo que hubiera deseado, sin embargo aproveche todo el tiempo que tuve para entrenar mis habilidades logrando mejorar significativamente el Chakra que podía controlar así como otras áreas.

Mientras todos los estudiantes tomaban los diferentes medios de transporte desde la estación del tren yo había estado mejorando mis movimientos para pasar desapercibido por lo que nadie me veía mientras saltaba por los techos de los edificios.

" _El Director_ _Konoemon me aviso que me quería temprano para recibir juntos Negi será mejor que aumente la velocidad"_ mientras aplicaba más Chakra a mis saltos pude sentir como si alguien me estuviera vigilando pero lo ignore ya que era difícil que pasara.

 _ **Oficina de Konoe Konoemon…**_

Llegando a la oficina entre por la ventana que el Director había dejado abierta para la ocasión.

"Shiro-kun me alegra verte llegar temprano a tu primer día, y debo decir que más rápido que antes maravilloso" arreglando levemente mi ropa le respondi.

"Gracias Director, espero hacer un trabajo aceptable, además de acostumbrarme a este tipo de ropa" mi vestimenta era la que Shizuna me había comprado cuando me encontraron sin embargo era la primera vez que la usaba.

Traía una camisa de manga larga color café arremangada a los codos, acompañada de un pantalón negro y unos zapatos tipo bota color negro.

"Te ves bien, muy profesional no-" sin embargo antes de que siguiera hablando un grito interrumpió al Director por lo que parpadee sorprendido.

"Hohoho parece que alguien está animado, veremos que será, mientras te cuento un poco de la clase de Negi" los siguientes minutos empecé a conocer un poco de mis próximos cargos.

De un momento a otro la puerta de la oficina se abrió de forma muy ruidosa mientras una joven entraba gritando.

"¡Señor Director! ¿Qué está pasando?" la joven era una chica con un llamativo color de pelo, quien estaba usando ropa de gimnasia mientras era seguida por otra joven de pelo negro y un niño con una gabardina oscura.

"Cálmate Asuna" mientras el Director calmaba a la llamada Asuna yo me retire un poco para quedar cerca de una pared mientras él seguía hablando.

"Negi-kun viniste a Japón como profesor para tu entrenamiento, es una asignación problemática para alguien de tu edad pero eres muy bienvenido" así que ese pequeño niño era Negi, parecía educado.

"Si, encantado de conocerle Director Konoe" si era muy educado.

"Tendrás que internarte aquí para poder enseñar hasta Marzo…por cierto Negi ¿Tienes Novia? ¿Qué te parece mi nieta aquí?" eso me sorprendió un poco, sobre todo porque la Joven de pelo negro golpeo la cabeza del Director con un mazo.

"Deja de bromear Abuelo" mientras ella se reía el golpe dañaba un poco al Director.

"¡Espere un minuto! ¡¿No cree que es anormal que un niño sea profesor?!... y como mi tutor nada menos" al parecer Asuna estaba muy alarmada por la situación.

"Negi, ya que esta tarea puede ser muy dura para alguien tan joven he decidió darte un poco de apoyo, Shiro-kun acércate" escuchando mi nombre me moví ocasionando que Negi y las jovencitas me miraran.

"Ya que si fallas volverás a casa Shiro-kun te ayudara con tu única oportunidad" mientras Negi me veía le sonreí tranquilo mientras me acercaba para darle la mano.

"Es un placer conocerte Negi, espero ser de toda tu ayuda y espero con ansias trabajar contigo" el niño nervioso me dio la mano mientras se volvía a presentar.

"A..Así…Soy Negi Springfield estaré a tu cuidado, muchas gracias por darme esta oportunidad" riendo levemente le acaricie la cabeza para su vergüenza hasta que escuchamos hablar al director.

"Bueno ya que eso está arreglado van a empezar hoy, ahora quiero que conozcas a la consejera escolar Negi-kun, Srt. Shizuna pase por favor" mientras me acercaba al escritorio del Director fui testigo de cómo Negi volteaba para que su cabeza quedara entre los pechos de Shizuna para mi diversión mientras él se disculpaba levemente sonrojado.

"No te preocupes, si tienes alguna pregunta puedes venir a mí, es un gusto conocerte y es bueno verte nuevamente Shiro-kun" mientras me veía le sonreí mientras el pequeño Negi salía de entre sus pechos.

"Ah, hay algo más, Konoka, Asuna, necesitare que Negi-Kun se quede en su habitación temporalmente ya que ahora no hay alguna vacante y tu Shiro-kun al final del día busca a Takamichi el te llevara a tu hogar aquí en la Academia" mientras le agradecía me divertía ver como Asuna intentaba evitar que le dejaran a Negi a su cuidado fallando rápidamente.

Despidiéndonos del Director Asuna salió corriendo a buscar un uniforme de repuesto mientras Shizuna llevaba a Negi a la sala de maestros para dejar sus cosas dejándome con Konoka.

"Disculpa que no me presentara como debía soy Konoka Konoe es un placer conocerte Shiro-san" mientras se presentaba decidí corresponderle.

"No te preocupes Konoka-san con todo lo que paso en la oficina del Director es normal, mi nombre es Shiro sin apellido ya que perdí la memoria y no la se" mientras ella se interesaba sobre mi pérdida de memoria nuestros otros tres acompañantes llegaron.

Unos minutos después me encontraba caminando detrás de Asuna y Negi al lado de unas sonrientes Konoka y Shizuna.

Sin embargo cuando ellos se miraron a la cara Asuna fue la primera en hablar.

"¡No quiero vivir con un niño como tú! Duerme en una tienda de campaña, me voy a clases **Sensei** " terminando de hablar ella se fue caminando rápido para ser seguida por Konoka quien se disculpaba antes de alcanzarla.

"¿Qué pasa con ella?" Negi se encontraba bastante confundido.

"Siempre es así de energética pero es buena chica, bueno aquí tienen su listado" Shizuna nos entregó un libro a cada uno mientras le agradecíamos.

"Espero estén listos aquí es su clase" pude notar que Negi se empezaba a poner nervioso así que intente calmarlo.

"Tranquilo Negi, aquí estoy para ayudarte" mis palabras parecían calmarlo mientas la puerta del salón se abría sorprendiéndonos por la cantidad de alumnas que estaban dentro.

Había una gran variedad de jóvenes chicas que estaban entretenidas en diferentes actividades, sin embargo Negi me llamo la curiosidad mientras veía la lista por lo que lo imite.

Después de revisarlo mire a Negi quien parecía un poco más valiente mientras abría por completo la puerta frente a nosotros.

En cuanto asomo su cabeza note como algo caía sobre el por lo que por reflejo lo sujete ganando sonidos de asombro de varias personas incluido Negi, por lo que dio un paso ocasionando que una serie de trampas se activaran, los resultados Negi recibió una cubeta de agua acompañada de varias flechas de juguete.

Mientras Shizuna y yo entrabamos más lento vi como varias muchachas corrían hacia Negi mientras se disculpaban mencionando algo sobre su nuevo profesor.

"Ya tranquilas chicas, el es su nuevo profesor y su asistente dejen que se presenten" dándonos la palabra ella nos dio indicación para hablar.

Negi fue el primero en intentarlo, mientras tartamudeaba un poco se compuso para hablar claro.

"Mi nombre es Negi Springfield y desde hoy voy a enseñarles magi… quiero decir inglés, encantado de conocerlas aunque sea por un corto semestre" viendo que había terminado camine para estar junto a él y hablar.

"Mucho gusto señoritas, mi nombre es Shiro, a partir de hoy voy a acompañar al profesor Negi como su asistente, espero que todos nos llevemos bien" terminando camine un poco hacia atrás y un segundo después empezaron los gritos.

 **¡WAAAAAH!**

 **¡ES TAN MONOOO!**

 **¡Y EL OTRO MUY GUAPO!**

De un momento a otro la varias chicas nos habían rodeado mientras hacían preguntas las cuales respondíamos lo mejor que podíamos

"¿Cuántos años tienen?" **¿Eh? Er…Diez/** Tengo 18

"¿De dónde vienen? ¿De qué país?" **D-De las montañas de Gales** / No recuerdo, tengo pérdida de memoria.

Mientras unas chicas jugaban con Negi algunas me miraban a mí mientras me seguían preguntando cosas.

"¿Cómo perdiste la memoria?" no sabía quién había hecho esa pregunta pero respondí.

"Desgraciadamente no lo sé, hace un mes el Profesor Takamichi me encontró y el Director me ofreció ayuda" mi respuesta parecía generar más susurros.

"¿Eres muy listo?" es pregunta tenía mucha validez.

"Tengo buena memoria, así que el inglés se me facilita mucho, espero tener la capacidad para ser de su ayuda" varias risas siguieron después de mi respuesta, sin embargo unos pequeños gritos me llamaron la atención por lo que busque a Negi el cual se encontraba siendo maltratado por Asuna por lo que suspirando intente caminar hacia ellos.

Sin embargo no hubo la necesidad de que interviniera ya que otra estudiante se opuso a Asuna, la chica que parecía ser la representante de la clase Yukihiro Ayaka empezó a discutir con Asuna lo que termino con ellas empezando a pelear por lo que tuve que intervenir.

"¡Vale señoritas, no deben luchar, Shizuna creo que sería bueno que la clase comenzara verdad!" mis palabras parecían calmarlas mientras Shizuna me daba la razón para darle la clase a un nervioso Negi.

Momentos después Negi con libro en mano empezó la clase sin embargo cuando intento llegar al pizarrón tuve que ayudarlo antes de que Ayaka-san se levantara de su asiento mientras las demás chicas se reían.

"Negi ten usa el pedestal" nervioso Negi me dio las gracias mientras se subía sobre el para escribir, intentando ignorar las risas del salón.

Mientras Negi escribía en el pizarrón yo me quede de pie junto al mismo mientras le daba un poco la espalda a la clase intentando ver que estaría enseñando, sin embargo de un momento a otro sentí como algo iba directo a la cabeza de Negi por lo que sin voltear moví rápido mi brazo para que nadie notara como atrapaba el proyectil para después inspeccionarlo.

" _Un pedazo de goma"_ mirando por el rabillo del ojo note a una desconcertada Asuna, mientras Negi seguía en lo suyo.

Los siguientes minutos me dedique a atrapar los proyectiles, cuando la clase termino Negi y yo empezamos a salir sin embargo me detuve un momento junto al bote de basura y hable.

"Asuna-san no deberías desperdiciar tus instrumentos de escritura, por favor atente de seguir disparando tu goma de borrar" seguido de eso tire los pedazos en la basura mientras salía dejando a una Asuna hirviendo en ira.

Mientras salía mire a Negi hablando con Takamichi, saludándolo pase junto a ellos mientras iba a buscar algo de comer.

 _ **Varios minutos después…**_

Me encontraba caminando tranquilo por la plaza de la escuela mientras comía algo ligero cuando vi desde lejos como Negi usaba lo que parecía Magia para salvar a Miyazaki Nodoka, mientras trotaba hacia ellos Asuna apareció para llevarse a Negi mientras corrían, ignorándolos me acerque a ver como se encontraba Nodoka.

"Nodoka-san te encuentras bien" mientras la ayudaba a levantarse con cuidado la escuche susurrar.

"-Negi-Sensei-" al parecer lo había visto.

"Tranquila Negi te salvo, tómalo con calma, vamos a recoger tus libros si" eso parecía sacarla de sus pensamientos mientras entre disculpas empezaba a recogerlos con mi ayuda.

"Dime adonde ibas con todos estos libros" mientras cargaba la mayoría para vergüenza de la joven me contesto.

"Y…Yo se los llevo…a las chicas del salón, u…usted podría acompañarme Shiro-Sensei" dándole una sonrisa le dije que dirigiera mientras caminábamos intentaba conocerla un poco, sin embargo su vergüenza no la dejaba hablar mucho.

Cuando llegamos al salón fui recibido por todas las chicas que al parecer nos habían organizado una fiesta a Negi y a mí.

"¡Pase Shiro-Sensei, aun debemos esperar a Negi-Sensei pero disfrute de todo!" dejando los libros en la mesa de Nodoka me acerque a donde se encontraba un pequeño pastel mientras varias chicas me ofrecían comida.

Mientras les agradecía y probaba todo un olor me llego que me hizo levantarme mientras buscaba de dónde provenía.

"¡¿Q…Que es ese olor tan delicioso?!" la respuesta me la dio la alumna Chao Rin Shen quien llevaba una olla que desprendía ese olor.

"Sensei me alegra que le guste el olor, es una receta familiar son Spaghettis con salsa de carne" el olor me parecía magnifico y mientras ella lo ponía frente a mí no podía evitar tragar de emoción.

"Y..Yo te lo agradezco Chao-san si no les importa voy a probarlos" en cuanto tome un poco y los comí cerré los ojos por lo delicioso que estaban.

"¡Están fantásticos, no había comido nada tan rico desde que me desperté hace un mes, muchas gracias Chao-san!" mi entusiasmo se ganó risas de todas las chicas alrededor de mi mientras Chao me respondía.

"Bueno si le gusto puedo hacerle más después Sensei, pero solo si me dice Chao-chan" imaginando a futuro le di un sí sin problemas.

Tan metido en la comida estaba que no había notado la llegada de Negi y Asuna, sin embargo cuando me acerque a Takamichi y Shizuna ellos dos corrieron fuera del salón.

"Hola Takamichi, Shizuna, ocurrió algo con Negi y Asuna" Takamichi me contó lo que había sucedido con una sonrisa avergonzada.

Horas después cuando la fiesta había terminado y todos se habían marchado después del escándalo entre Asuna y Negi yo me encontraba caminando con Takamichi por el bosque que rodeaba la escuela.

"Y exactamente a donde vamos Takamichi" mientras caminábamos podía sentir como cada vez nos alegábamos más y más de la escuela.

"El Director te consiguió un lugar donde quedarte, te quedaras con una alumna, ella no es una chica ordinaria" eso llamo mi atención.

"Es Mágica como Negi o como tú," mi pregunta ocasiono una risa en él.

"Parecida pero ya lo descubrirás" cuando termino de hablar llegamos a una muy hermosa cabaña en medio de todo el bosque.

Takamichi camino hasta la puerta y toco levemente, mientras lo alcanzaba alguien abrió y me sorprendió al ver a la alumna Chachamaru.

"Takamichi-Sensei, Shiro-Sensei, mi maestra no está disponible para atenderlos sin embargo a petición del Director ella acepta con recelo que Shiro-Sensei se hospede en el cuarto vacío de la casa" me intrigo saber quién era su maestra, sin embargo antes de poder preguntarle a Takamichi este se empezó a retirar con una sonrisa.

"Nos vemos mañana Shiro-kun, cuídate" viéndolo desaparecer no me quedo de otra mas que pasar a la cabaña la cual era muy hermosa.

"Acompáñeme Sensei le mostrare su cuarto" mientras la empezaba a seguir no pude evitar preguntar por su maestra.

"Disculpa Chachamaru-san quien es tu maestra" sin voltear a verme ella me contesto.

"Mi maestra es Evangeline A. K. McDowell" su respuesta me intrigo.

" _Interesante, este trabajo se vuelve cada vez más interesante"_ siguiéndola decidí dejar mis dudas para otro día.

* * *

 **Aquí** **tienen el segundo capitulo, espero lo disfruten.**

 **Por si alguien tiene dudas de como Shiro sabe sobre sus habilidades y lo básico del Chakra es porque aunque no sabe nada del mundo donde esta tiene implantados recuerdos sobre como manejar sus diferentes habilidades, pero no se preocupen mas adelante se entrara mas a fondo a esa cuestión.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.- Miedo, Baño, Enseñanza y Quemados**

* * *

Lentamente empecé a abrir los ojos cuando el sonido del despertador llego a mis oídos, mientras lo apagaba note la hora, 7 AM, eso explicaba la poca luz que intentaba entrar por las cortinas que había cerrado la noche anterior.

Levantándome camine hacia el pequeño baño que conectaba con el cuarto, el cual no pude volver a inspeccionar, era pequeño apenas lo suficiente para una persona, tenía una pequeña ventana, una cama individual y un pequeño escritorio donde se encontraba el despertador.

" _Más tarde debo buscar algún baño público en la ciudad ya que dudo que Evangeline-san me preste el suyo"_ eso lo dejo claro al notar que el pequeño baño donde me lavaba la cara solo tenía un retrete y un lavabo.

Habiendo terminado de limpiarme me mordí levemente el pulgar derecho para sacar un poco de sangre y pasarlo por mi antebrazo izquierdo ocasionando que en una pequeña estela de humo apareciera un pequeño pergamino.

" _Afortunadamente para mi descubrí el sellado durante el mes de entrenamiento si no mi vida sería más difícil"_ después de sacar un traje limpio me empecé a vestir para irme según el reloj eran las 7:29 AM por lo que todavía tenía tiempo para comprar algo ligero de comer y llegar a clases.

Saliendo del cuarto camine al primer piso encontrándome con Chachamaru sirviendo comida para mi anfitriona, Evangeline tenía toda la imagen de una joven aristocrática de Europa, sobre todo la mirada desdeñosa con la que me miraba.

"Buenos días, señoritas" mientras llegaba cerca de la mesa Chachamaru me ofreció un poco de café el cual acepte con gusto.

"El café es lo único que obtendrá de Chachamaru, **Sensei** si quiere comer aquí no encontrara nada" mirando levemente toda la comida, sabía que era para que ella se regodeara pero no me molesto.

"No te preocupes Evangeline-san, era lógico, ya hiciste suficiente con aceptarme en tu hogar, ahora si me disculpan señoritas debo ir al salón de profesores" dándole la taza a Chachamaru y agradeciéndole camine a la salida, mientras podía sentir la mirada irritada de Evangeline.

En cuanto estuve afuera no pude evitar respirar con gusto el hermoso olor del bosque, después de disfrutarlo un segundo di un salto para empezar a moverme rápidamente por las ramas de los árboles.

Aunque el clima era un poco frio en las mañanas debía agradecer a mi Chakra el no sentir molestia por lo que enfocándome en llegar me tomo unos minutos salir por completo del bosque, por lo que de un salto toque el suelo para llegar a mi destino de forma más normal.

* * *

 _ **Minutos después…**_

Después de haber recogido los papales sobre la lección del día empecé a caminar hacia el aula y por el camino me encontré con Negi acompañado de Ayaka la representante de la clase.

"Buenos días, Negi, Ayaka-san" siendo un niño Negi no dudo en demostrar su alegría al verme.

"¡Shiro-san Buenos días! La representante de la clase fue muy amable en ofrecerse a acompañarme" mirando a la joven no pude reír un poco divertido por su sonrojo ante las palabras de Negi.

"Buenos días Shiro-Sensei, me halagan sus palabras Negi-Sensei" decidiendo no molestarla más empecé a hablar con Negi sobre la lección del día mientras le entregaba sus hojas.

Cuando llegamos al salón tuve que detener un segundo borrador que iba directo a la cabeza de Negi para molestia de Ayaka.

En cuanto entramos todas las alumnas nos saludaron de forma muy respetuosa.

 **¡BUENOS DIAS SENSEIS!**

Negi quien era más joven que yo demoro un poco más en salir de su sorpresa por lo que dándole un pequeño empujón ambos les respondimos al salón.

Un momento después Negi empezó a dar la lección mientras yo seguía lo poco que entendía con mi propio libro, varios minutos después cuando pidió la traducción de un párrafo todas las chicas evitaron su mirada para diversión mía.

Y por alguna razón, Negi decidió preguntarle a Asuna la cual molesta se levantó.

"¡¿Por…Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo?!" queriendo ver como se podía manejar Negi solo le permití discutir un poco con Asuna, sin embargo cuando Ayaka comento algo en forma grosera la detuve un poco.

"Ayaka-san como representante de la clase no debería burlarse de ninguna de sus compañeras, ¡Escuchen señoritas, Negi y yo somos sus maestros, sabemos que puede que no sepan todo pero no está mal intentarlo! Adelante Asuna-san inténtalo" mis palabras avergonzaron un poco a Ayaka, aunque animaron a todo el salón sobre todo a Asuna quien lo intento.

Aunque su intento….dejaba mucho que decir, sin embargo Negi siendo inocente la molesto con un comentario.

"Al parecer NO eres buena en inglés, Asuna-san" soltando un suspiro me acerque a ellos mientras intentaba calmar los comentarios de varias chicas sobre lo mal que le iba a Asuna, cuando llegue a ellos tuve que quitar a Negi de sus manos.

"¡Asuna recuerda que aun siendo un niño Negi es tu maestro por favor tenle m-¡" antes de terminar de hablar sentí una acumulación de energía en Negi por lo que mirándolo de donde lo sostenía vi como parecía que iba a…¿estornudar?

Apenas me dio el tiempo suficiente para envolver rápidamente mi cuerpo con una capa de Chakra antes de que Negi estornudara con la suficiente fuerza para asustar a todo el salón, aunque parecía que si no hubiera cubierto mi cuerpo lo más probable es que en esos momentos mi ropa estaría en el suelo y no solo moviéndose ligeramente.

Un momento después toda la clase estaba algo desconcertada por lo sucedido, sin embargo mientras Negi se reponía de su estornudo pude sentir como varias miradas se clavaban en mí, las más cercanas eran la de Asuna y de Sakurazaki Setsuna quien se encontraba a unos asientos de Konoka, sin embargo cuando busque las otras no identifique a quien me miraba.

"Chicas cálmense, todas están bien" mientras todas se empezaban a calmar, senté a Asuna mientras Negi y yo íbamos al pizarrón.

"-Negi, cuando termine la clase debemos hablar ¿Ok?-" viendo que se empezaba a poner nervioso le di una sonrisa tranquila por lo que un poco más calmado acepto.

"Bueno clase que les parece si entre todas intentan traducir el párrafo que Negi-Sensei les leyó" mientras las chicas empezaban a trabajar yo me puse a pensar en las personas que me habían estado vigilando.

* * *

 _ **Horas después…**_

Mientras caminaba junto a un nervioso Negi llegamos a una parte de la plaza de la academia que se encontraba desierta, por lo que invite a Negi a sentarse.

"Dime Negi, no tienes control completo de tu magia" en cuanto dije la palabra magia empezó a entrar en pánico mientras murmuraba sobre armiños y borrar la memoria por lo que en cuanto intento tomar su bastón tuve que detenerlo.

"¡Negi cálmate!" viendo que no me escuchaba no me quedo de otra que quitarle su bastón ocasionando que intentara tomarlo mientras sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

Suspirando cubrí mis dedos con un poco de Chakra para pegarle un golpe leve en la frente ocasionando que cayera al suelo soltando un quejido y empezara a sobarse la frente.

"Bueno ya te calmaste, escúchame, ya se sobre la magia no debes preocuparte, ahora cuéntame que paso hace unas horas" ya un poco más calmado Negi empezó a comentarme sobre su tarea en Mahora y los accidentes sobre sus estornudos.

"Es entendible, eres joven tu magia debe ser caótica según lo que me contó Takamichi sobre la magia" ya calmado mientras comía una barra de cereal Negi me hizo la pregunta que estaba esperando.

"Shiro-san si sabes de la magia, significa que también eres un Mago" tomando el café que había comprado decidí darle la información básica.

"No, yo uso otro tipo de energía, pero empiezo a detectar el uso de magia, escucha Negi, el Director me pidió que te ayudara tanto como maestro como Mago, y lo voy a hacer, cualquier cosa que necesites solo dime, aunque no se sobre magia puedo ayudarte" mis palabras ocasionaran que sus ojos se volvieran vidriosos por las lágrimas por lo que sonriendo lo abrace un poco acercándolo.

"Ya calmado, cuando estemos solo si quieres puedes llamarme Shiro sin honoríficos" eso parecía alarmarlo un poco.

"¡P…Pero no puedo eso es grosero!" mientras empezaba a balbucear sobre respeto solo pude sonreír.

"Bueno que te parece Shiro-Nisan" nuevamente empezó a intentar llorar por lo que riendo le sacudí la cabeza ocasionando que riera un poco.

"Bueno debo ir a arreglar unas cosas con el Director, cuídate nos vemos mañana y no te metas en más problemas con Asuna" mis palabras ocasionaron que se deprimiera un poco sobre el enojo que le había ocasionado a Asuna en la mañana.

"Está bien no necesitas decírmelo Shiro-Nisan" al escuchar sus palabras sonreí, para luego despedirme, mientras me alejaba pude notar como Nodoka-san, Ayase Yue y Kiotome Haruna se acercaban a Negi.

" _Espero no pase nada peligroso"_ dejándolos empecé a caminar hacia la oficina del Director.

Cuando llegue a la oficina me encontré con Shizuna saliendo por lo que decidí preguntar si estaba ocupado el Director.

"No, puedes pasar Shiro-kun estoy segura que no hay inconveniente en que pases" agradeciéndole, toque la puerta esperando una respuesta mientras ella se iba.

"Adelante" entrando me encontré con el Director leyendo unas cosas las cuales dejo en cuanto me vio.

"Ah Shiro-kun pasa, dime que necesitas" entrando tome asiento antes de intentar solucionar mis dudas.

"Director, hoy en clase pude sentir unas miradas cuando me vi obligado a utilizar mi Chakra, dígame si mi suposición sobre que hay alumnas consientes de la Magia es correcta por favor" el solo se rio mientras se acariciaba la barba.

"Muy perspicaz muchacho, si hay algunas jóvenes que saben sobre la Magia, aunque lamento informarte que no puedo decirte quienes son, espero me entiendas" pensándolo un poco no le vi problema.

"No hay problema, otra duda, Evangeline-san tiene Magia eso lo sé, sin embargo podría decirme porque se siente limitada en ella" volviéndose un poco más serio el empezó a contarme la historia de Evangeline.

"Ya veo, una vampiro eso explica porque sentí que hablaba con alguien más madura esta mañana y eso explica el sello que encontré hace una semana en el bosque" eso llamo su atención.

"Encontraste un sello" parecía raro pero yo no le vi problema.

"Si, sabía que era para contener una energía pero no sabía que era su Magia" eso llamo más su atención.

"¿Cómo supiste para que era el sello Shiro-kun?" parpadeando ante la seriedad de su tono le respondí.

"Bueno…no sé cómo explicarlo, haber, cuando lo vi supe que era para contener una energía, pero no sé cómo se creó, es como cuando sabe el resultado de un problema matemático sin saber cómo sacar dicho resultado" mi respuesta parecía calmarlo.

"Ya veo, te pido que por el momento no comentes esto con nadie por favor" entendiendo los problemas que podría haber decidí hacerle caso.

"Bueno esas eran mis inquietudes, mejor me voy…¡Ya recordé! Dígame Director hay algún lugar donde pueda tomar un baño, en la cabaña de Evangeline no puedo" abriendo un poco los ojos me respondió.

"Claro, puedes bañarte en el baño de la academia, ya que hay horarios no habrá problemas, es más dile a Negi-kun que también se puede bañar ahí" agradeciéndole me despedí, era momento de entrenar un poco ahora que el problema del baño estaba resuelto.

* * *

 _ **Dormitorios de la Academia 8 pm…**_

"-Haber según lo que me dijeron el cuarto donde se aloja Negi está en este Piso, es este-" antes de poder tocar la puerta se abrió rápidamente y alguien choco conmigo terminando en el suelo.

"Ay, eso dolió…¡Shiro-Sensei! ¿Qué hace aquí?" resulto que la persona que choco conmigo era Asuna quien sujetaba a un lloroso Negi.

"Buenas noches Asuna, venia buscando a Negi, el director me dio un horario para que él y yo podamos tomar un baño" ante mis palabras parecía que Negi lloraba más.

"¡Exactamente a eso iba, este mocoso no se quiere bañar, yo misma lo bañare si es necesario!" sus palabras me intrigaron pero decidí salvar a Negi de algún daño.

"No te preocupes yo me encargo de que él se bañe" tomando a Negi de su mano lo metí debajo de mi brazo mientras él se movía desesperado, saludando a Konoka empecé a caminar pero la voz de Asuna me detuvo.

"¡Espere yo voy, el mocoso duerme en mi habitación debo asegurarme que no apeste!" viéndola molesta decidí no discutir mientras ella nos alcanzaba.

Minutos después Negi y yo nos encontrábamos en un hermoso y gigantesco baño, mientras Asuna se cambiaba lleve a Negi a las regaderas.

"Vamos Negi, antes de que Asuna te bañe a las malas" un temeroso Negi me siguió murmurando.

"-Si Shiro-Nisan-" mientras lo ayudaba a lavarse el pelo escuche un ruido por lo que volteando levemente me encontré con Asuna en traje de baño.

"Qué bueno que el mocoso se deja así esto será rápido mañana debo levantarme temprano para entregar diarios" eso llamo mi atención mientras Negi le preguntaba porque trabajaba.

"No tengo padres, así que debo trabajar para pagar la escuela" esas palabras ocasionaron que Negi empezara a llorar mientras la miraba, mientras ellos hablaban empecé a lavarme el pelo, mientras los escuchaba.

Un momento después escuche un golpe por lo que con los ojos cerrados pregunte qué había pasado.

Sin embargo de repente escuche un ruido en la entrada por lo que lavándome la cara mire y pude ver varias siluetas acercándose.

Notando que Negi y Asuna se escondían decidí hacer lo mismo, por lo que rápidamente desaparecí para aparecer lo más lejos posible sin dejar de escuchar las voces de algunas estudiantes.

La plática que las chicas estaban teniendo era algo privadas por lo que intente ignorar la mayoría de sus palabras solo concentrándome en el ruido sin embargo un grito me hizo entrar nuevamente en la conversación.

"¡La persona con el pecho más grande podrá tener a Negi-Sensei o a Shiro-Sensei!" no se quien había gritado eso pero esas chicas sí que sabían lo que querían.

Los siguientes minutos se escuchaban a varias chicas quejarse del tamaño de su pecho mientras se peleaban sobre quien tendría a Negi o a mí.

Un momento después escuche como mencionaban el nombre de Asuna y Negi por lo que asomándome un poco los vi entre todas las chicas, sin embargo tuve que esconderme cuando Evangeline, Ryuumiya Mana y Nagase Kaede voltearon a mi posición.

" _Ya encontré a dos más que saben sobre la magia"_ sin embargo salí de mis pensamientos al sentir como Negi usaba magia por lo que me asome y me encontré con una Asuna a la que le crecían los pechos para susto de ella y sus compañeras.

"¡Asuna es la ganadora!" un momento después sonó una explosión por lo que todas salieron huyendo del baño.

Saliendo de mi escondite decidí terminar mi baño ya que todos se habían ido.

Cuando llegue a la cabaña me encontré con Evangeline tomando té en su sala acompañada de Chachamaru.

"Buenas noches señoritas" mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras escuche la voz de Evangeline.

"Disfruto de su baño **Sensei** " deteniéndome un momento decidí no darle el placer que quería.

"Si lo disfrute gracias por preguntar Evangeline-san, que descansen" sin quedarme a escuchar nada camine a mi cuarto cerrando la puerta despacio decidí descansar después de toda la emoción del día.

" _Mañana seguro será igual"_ mientras me acomodaba no pude tener ese pensamiento final.

* * *

 _ **Sala de maestros Academia Mahora…**_

En cuanto llegue me pareció raro ver a Negi cuando por lo regular nos encontrábamos en el salón de clases, mientras me acercaba a él y saludaba a uno que otro maestro note que se encontraba muy decaído.

"Buenos días Negi, ¿Qué tal tu mañana?" en cuanto me vio me miro como si fuera su salvación mientras me contaba su mañana con Asuna.

"Negi, está bien que quieras ayudarla pero no debes presionarla tanto, por el momento debes apoyarla en lo académico y más adelante en otras áreas ¿Ok?" parecía que me entendía sin embargo la voz de Shizuna nos interrumpió.

"Negi-Sensei, Shiro-Sensei veo que están animados" Negi la miro muy feliz por lo que solo sonreí.

"Venía a entregarles la lista de retención de su clase Takahata-Sensei me pidió que se las diera" entregándonos unas hojas le agradecimos mientras la revisábamos.

"Por lo que me explico Takamichi estas alumnas deben asistir a clases extras" mientras revisaba la lista no pude evitar mencionar lo que me había contado sobre su trabajo Takamichi.

No fue una sorpresa encontrar a Asuna en la lista, cuando mire a Negi pude ver como su mente planeaba como ayudarlas por lo que le agradecí a Shizuna mientras nos preparábamos para la clase.

* * *

 _ **Clases extras…**_

"Senseis las Bakas Rangers están reunidas" no pude evitar reír por lo bajo al escuchar el apodo que Ayase Yue tenía para ella y sus compañeras, de las cuales solo Asuna parecía ofendida.

"Chicas cálmense, Negi se dedicara a Asuna ya que es la que más ayuda necesita, yo me ocupare de ustedes cuatro señoritas" mientras hablaba mire a Yue, Ku Fei, Kaede y Sasaki Makie

"Bueno chicas primero les daré una prueba para ver su nivel y saber en qué necesitan ayuda" Negi se encontraba muy animado mientras entregaba las copias.

Varios minutos después la primera en terminar fue Yue y para mi sorpresa sus errores eran mínimos.

"Ayase-san obtuviste un 9, tus errores son pequeños, dime existe algún motivo por el cual estés tomando estas clases" su respuesta fue clara y sencilla.

"Odio estudiar Sensei" sonriendo le permití irse con sus amigas quienes se despedían educadamente.

"Sensei ya terminamos" volteando me encontré con las otras tres chicas con sus pruebas en la mano.

"Veamos" cuando las empezó a revisar note a Negi recibiendo la prueba de Asuna, cuando terminamos era obvio que Asuna era la que más ayuda necesitaba.

"¡Asuna-san te voy a explicar tus errores no te preocupes!" mientras veía a Negi correr con su libro mire a mis tres cargos.

"Bueno les mostrare en que se equivocaron y como deben hacerlo" varios minutos después me encontraba revisando nuevamente las pruebas de Kaede y Ku Fei.

"Bien hecho señoritas ambas tuvieron un 8, me alegra ver que su esfuerzo tiene resultados pueden retirarse" mientras se reían y se disculpaban ambas se fueron.

Un momento después Makie-san me entrego su prueba.

"Makie-san apenas pasaste con un 6, por ahora te puedes retirar pero más adelante te daré mas ejercicios para que mejores ¿Ok?" ella se disculpó con una sonrisa por ser lenta.

"Descuida para eso estamos los maestros, te puedes retirar" mientras la veía irse escuche a Negi intentar animar a Asuna quien al parecer había salido mal nuevamente.

"Negi, necesitas que me quede o puedes manejar el enseñarle a Asuna solo" la chica solo bajo la mirada avergonzada pero Negi no se desanimó.

"No te preocupes Shiro-Nisan yo me ocupo puedes irte" note que Asuna se interesó por el Nisan pero no dijo nada mientras me despedía para irme.

* * *

 _ **Minutos después Bosque de la Academia…**_

Mirando el cielo note que me quedaban unas horas antes de que oscureciera, por lo que decidí entrenar un poco con mi estilo de lucha mientras me quitaba mi saco.

" _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"_ un momento después un clon de mi apareció frente a mí.

Mientras nos estirábamos el clon hablo.

"Entonces será entrenamiento de reflejos o de noquear" pensándolo un momento le respondí.

"Te di suficiente Chakra para que resistas varios golpes, pero empezaremos con reflejo y luego lucha seria" el solo me dio un movimiento de cabeza antes de que ambos nos pusiéramos en pose.

Parecía un espejo ambos con las piernas juntas pero listas para moverse, brazo izquierdo detrás de la espalda y con el brazo derecho elevado mostrando la parte de enfrente de la mano.

Un momento después ambos desaparecimos, nos encontramos en medio del campo, sin embargo mientras mi clon atacaba con una patada alta yo solo la esquive dando una voltereta hacia atrás, pero él no me dio tiempo de pensar cuando su puño bajo hacia mí, el cual esquive dando un pequeño salto.

Los siguientes minutos esa era nuestra rutina, el atacaba y yo esquivaba, aunque con cada momento que pasaba el empezaba a aumentar la velocidad, era un entrenamiento que se me había ocurrido o me había llegado a la memoria, no estaba seguro, pero funcionaba, en cuanto yo recibiera un golpe esa parte del entrenamiento terminaría.

Tiempo después lo que parecían horas cuando en realidad eran 30 minutos el golpe llego, durante una patada giratoria salte dándole la abertura para que impulsándose con sus brazos me diera una patada doble al pecho la cual detuve con mis brazos pero el golpe había sido dado.

"Es..tupen..da… patada" aunque sabía que era mi clon no podía evitar alabar el movimiento.

"Fuu… dímelo a mí, por un momento no creí acertarla" la ventaja que tenía mi clon es que al no estar vivo no se cansaba como yo, por lo que esperamos un minuto mientras recuperaba el aliento.

"Bien, lo siguiente es batalla completa, termina cuando te disipe" dándome un movimiento de cabeza el tomo nuevamente la postura por lo que lo imite.

Esta vez no espere, rápidamente salte hacia el intentando dar una patada giratoria la cual el contrarresto con una igual.

El choque de ambas piernas ocasiono que el aire se moviera con rapidez, sin embargo ambos seguimos atacando, patadas, golpes ambos atacábamos sin descanso, cuando yo pateaba el golpeaba y viceversa.

Sin embargo cuanto más avanzaba la lucha pude notar que el clon no aguantaría más golpes por lo que decidí terminar rápido, dándole un apertura salte intentando dar una patada de hacha, la cual el esquivo dándome un golpe en el pecho, mientras gruñía y sentía como el aire salía de mí, tome su cuello con mis piernas para rápidamente girar y estamparlo contra el suelo antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

En cuanto toco tierra el desapareció, regresando a mí la memoria su perspectiva de la lucha, soltando un suspiro me levante masajeando levemente mi pecho, notando que el sol estaba por ponerse decidí que era momento de ir por Negi para bañarse.

* * *

 _ **Tiempo después…**_

Un Negi refunfuñante se dejaba lavar el pelo mientras yo lo miraba divertido por su odio al baño.

"Cierra la boca te voy a lavar el jabón Ototo" escuchándome se detuvo mientras le lavaba el pelo, momentos después Negi se encontraba descansando en el agua mientras yo me lavaba el pelo.

"Dime Negi, que tal la enseñanza a Asuna" soltando un suspiro me empezó a contar su persecución por la Academia para después platicar con ella y que aceptara ser enseñada por él.

"Me alegra que pudieras convencerla, y en cuanto a tu búsqueda estoy seguro que tendrás resultados positivos" mientras me metía al agua el solo me agradeció por el apoyo.

Después del baño y acompañarlo a su habitación me encontraba llegando a la cabaña de Evangeline, encontrándola a ella y Chachamaru en la sala leyendo.

" **Sensei** llega tarde espero que no tenga mucho trabajo" casi podía tocar el sarcasmo en las palabras de la pequeña vampiro por lo que suspirando la mire.

"Sabes Evangeline-san eres británica por lo que tengo entendido, tal vez tu podrías asesorar a tus compañeras en Ingles" mis palabras la molestaron por lo que dando un movimiento de cabeza me ignoro, por lo que soltando una pequeña sonrisa me fui a mi habitación.

* * *

 _ **Días después…**_

Negi y yo nos encontrábamos escribiendo algunos ejercicios para clase en la sala de maestros, mientras planeábamos como ayudar a cada una de las alumnas dos chicas llegaron corriendo levemente lastimadas.

"¡WAAAAH! ¡SENSEIS!"

"¡Shiro-Sensei, Negi-Sensei!"

Las chicas eran Izumi Ako y Sasaki Makie quienes nos contaron sobre una pelea por los que los dos empezamos a seguirlas cuando se calmaron.

Cuando llegamos vimos a alumnas de año superior molestando a otras dos chicas de la clase por lo que Negi corrió gritando mientras movía los brazos.

"¿Por qué están molestando a las alumnas de mi clase? ¡Molestar no está bien, como encargado no me gusta eso!" cuando alcance a Negi fue el momento en que las chicas lo atacaron mientras lo abrazaban muy entretenidas para su vergüenza.

"¡Señoritas, basta, aun siendo un niño él es un profesor así que se merece respeto!" mis palabras ocasionaron que lo soltaran sin embargo antes de poder hacer nada una pelota golpeo la cabeza de una de ellas.

"¡Déjenlo en paz brujas!" no me sorprendió escuchar la voz de Asuna, lo que si me sorprendió fue ver a Ayaka junto a ella con otra pelota en mano.

Mientras las chicas hablaban el caos se desato cuando mencionaron sobre llevarse a Negi, por lo que viendo que empezaban a llegar a los golpes intervine, tomando a Asuna de la parte trasera de su uniforme, en mi otra mano sostuve Ayaka.

"¡Shiro-Sensei!" viendo que las dos estaban lo suficientemente sorprendidas para estar quietas pare todo.

"No voy a permitir que empiecen una pelea, soy un poco mayor que ustedes pero deben calmarse, y ustedes señoritas deberían poner el ejemplo y portarse más maduras con las chicas de secundaria, o debo hablar con su maestro" eso parecía calmarlas mientras me veían reconociendo que aun siendo mayor que ellas por poco era un maestro.

Mientras se iban Asuna no dudo en mostrar su enojo.

"Shiro ellas empezaron po-" decidí calmarla.

"Asuna no importa quien empezó ustedes deben entender que no pueden resolver las cosas a golpes" ya más calmadas todas empezaron a irse mientras Negi se acercó a mí.

"¿Estas bien Negi?" con una sonrisa avergonzada me respondió.

"Si, gracias por ayudarme Shiro-Nisan" sonriéndole le toque el hombro.

"Es mi deber Negi soy tu ayudante, vamos debemos ir a dar clases" un momento después ambos salimos de la azotea.

* * *

 _ **Horas después…**_

Sabía que habría problemas mientras veía a Negi siendo mimado por las chicas de grado superior, ya que su maestro se había enfermado y por un error de organización ellas y la clase 2-A tendrían que compartir la cancha.

Afortunadamente para mí, mi muestra de autoridad las detenía de acercarse, sin embargo algunas me miraban mientras reían y se sonrojaban, un momento después nuestra clase entro, alarmándose al ver a las chicas y a Negi siendo sujetado por ellas.

"¿Qué haces dejándote capturar mocoso Negi?" avergonzado Negi respondió a la duda de Asuna mencionando que los dos éramos maestros sustitutos por lo que cuando la clase me vio solo las salude con una sonrisa avergonzada por Negi.

Viéndolas discutir nuevamente me empecé a acercar a ellas cuando sentí la magia de Negi y un momento después estornudo calmándolas a todas para después hablar.

"¡No importa por que discuten, pelear no es la solución!" todas lo miraron aun desconcertadas por el aire creado por él.

"Negi, tiene razón señoritas, creí que les había quedado claro hace unas horas" mirándome ambas clases se calmaron cuando Negi decidió una forma de solucionar todo.

"Bueno…que les parece si tenemos una pequeña competencia deportiva entre las clases para así resolver el problema, así todas harán ejercicio y no habrá necesidad de pelear" las chicas mayores aceptaron planteando la idea de jugar quemados ya que no podían jugar Voleibol.

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera decir algo sobre los números de la clase A, Asuna acepto por lo que serían 11 contra 22, suspirando las deje a ver si se daban cuenta de su error.

"Aunque claro si ganamos sus maestros serán nuestros" levante una ceja sorprendido cuando dos chicas tomaron mis brazos completamente sonrojadas, mientras que Negi era sujetado por la líder de la clase.

El resultado la molestia de la clase por lo que se empezaron a preparar.

Momentos después sin saber realmente como unas chicas animaban a las jugadoras mientras Chachamaru disparaba fuegos artificiales.

"¡Bien señoritas, el evento será entre la clase 2-D de la sección superior **Santa Úrsula** vs la clase 2-A de la sección principal de la secundaria Mahora, una cosa que debe estar clara, no quiero nada de violencia innecesaria, si llega a pasar no diré nada pero las culpables serán reprendidas después del juego!" esas palabras parecían inquietar a las chicas mayores pero unas palabras de su líder bastaron para calmarlas.

Mientras veía a Negi en el lado de nuestra clase como participante solo pude sentir pena por su clara esperanza por un juego sin violencia.

"¡Bien inicia el juego!" en cuanto hable una pelota salió disparara a la cabeza de Negi sacándolo del juego.

"¡Negi fuera, alumna superior fuera, bajen a la fuerza del disparo señoritas!" sabía que me escuchaban pero no les importaba mientras tiraban la pelota con mucha fuerza, mientras Negi se alarmaba por la violencia.

Mientras todas animaban a Asuna la líder de la clase superior apunto a las chicas asustándoles y ocasionando que chocaran entre ellas.

Cuando disparo levemente se llevó a tres alumnas.

"¡Haruna-san, Fuuka-san y Chiduro-san de la clase 2-A quedan fuera, salgan de la cancha señoritas!" mientras salían la clase superior tomo nuevamente el balón sacando a mas alumnas.

"¡Hatsuki-san, Natsumi-san, Satomi-san y Kazumi-san también están fuera!" mientras Ayaka intentaba poner orden Kazumi menciono la falta de espacio ocasionando que Asuna se diera cuenta de su problema.

"Ya lo descubriste Asuna, no fue buena idea 22 vs 11" escuchando mis palabras ella solo se enojó mientras les explicaba a sus compañeras el problema de ser muchas ocasionando que se enojaron con ella ya que había sido su idea.

El juego siguió después de eso mientras la clase se intentaba organizar y las chicas mayores aprovechaban para sacar blancos fáciles.

Sin embargo cuando Asuna intento regresar el tiro este fue fácilmente detenido por la líder del salón, decidieron demostrar porque les era fácil ganarles, resulta que eran el equipo campeón de la región de Kantou en los quemados.

Molestas por las burlas de la clase empezaron a jugar un poco más serias empezando a sacar a varias chicas.

"¡Ayaka-san fuera!"

"¡Chisame-san fuera!"

"¡Misora-san fuera!"

Usando el sol dieron un tiro que saco a Asuna, sin embargo cuando volvió a tirar aun cuando ella estaba en el suelo la detuve.

"¡Basta, ella ya salió, si vuelves a hacer eso este partido se acaba con su descalificación!" eso parecía calmarla un poco mientras Asuna empezaba a salir de la cancha claro sin antes calamar a Negi quien parecía quería usar magia.

"¡Bien el juego sigue!" viendo que Negi había alentado a las chicas restantes decidí seguir con el juego.

Cuando la líder del grupo mayor sostuvo el balón más tiempo de lo debido Nodoka no tardó en hacerlo notar mientras me entregaba un pequeño libro de reglas.

"¡Tiene razón al pasar más de 5 segundos el equipo pierde el balón!" molestas lo entregaron entregándoselo a Akira-san quien saco a una alumna.

Mientras varias chicas empezaban a usar sus habilidades para jugar tuve que revisar las reglas descubriendo que nada de lo que hacían rompía alguna, por lo que las eliminaciones eran válidas.

Tiempo después solo quedaban tres alumnas mayores contra diez de la clase A otorgándoles la victoria.

"¡La clase 2-A gana!" mientras me acercaba a las chicas sentí como la pelota era arrojada con fuerza a Asuna, por lo que moviéndome rápido intercepte la pelota asombrando a Asuna y a la líder de la clase mayor.

"¡Señorita, espero que este preparada para las repercusiones de sus actos!" sin darme cuenta le di el balón a Negi quien alarmado disparo la pelota usando Magia ocasionando que la chica detuviera el balón y que su ropa desapareciera quedando ella y sus dos compañeras en ropa interior.

No pude evitar levantar una ceja ante la atrevida ropa interior de la líder quien avergonzada se tapaba para que junto a sus amigas me vieran con un pequeño sonrojo e irse gritando.

Mientras se iban la clase celebraba el tiro de Negi quien parecía muy traumado por lo que había hecho.

"¡Hey mocoso! Bien solo por hoy acepto tu ayuda" no había dudas de que Asuna tenía su forma de dar las gracias mientras le daba un leve golpe a Negi.

Un momento después toda la clase celebro haber ganado mientras levantaban a Negi en brazos y me abrazaban los brazos.

" _Que interesante día"_ aun mientras celebraban podía sentir varias miradas por mi velocidad al detener la pelota sin embargo ahora sabía quiénes eran las personas por lo que lo ignore uniéndome a la celebración.

* * *

 **Espero que disfrutaran del capitulo, levemente estoy haciendo cambios en el manga, pero en cuanto empiece lo mas interesante los cambios serán grandes, espero sus comentarios.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.- Perdidos, Resultados, Profesores y Vacaciones**

* * *

El tiempo como asistente de Negi estaba pasando realmente rápido, ya habían pasado algunos días desde el juego de quemados, afortunadamente mi aprendizaje del Inglés iba avanzando igual de rápido por lo que cada vez era más fácil ayudar a las chicas a estudiar.

"Buenos días Shiro-kun" dejando mis ejercicios mire a Shizuna quien parecía acabar de llegar a la sala de Maestros.

"Buenos días Shizuna" le debía mucho, ella era la fuente más confiable sobre conocimiento académico.

"Veo que Negi-kun no está aquí" eso no era extraño el joven maestro rara vez llegaba a la sala en las mañanas.

"No, lo más seguro es que llegue directamente al salón de clases, necesitas que le de algún mensaje" parecía pensarlo un momento para después sacar un sobre y entregármelo.

"Me ayudarías mucho si le puedes entregar ese sobre, es sobre su prueba para mantenerse en la academia" dándole una sonrisa lo guarde.

"Claro no te preocupes, mejor empiezo a ir al salón con suerte ya llego" con una sonrisa ella se despidió, mientras yo tomaba mis cosas para un momento después salir de la sala con dirección al salón.

Cuando llegue no me sorprendió ver a algunas cuantas alumnas las cuales me saludaron con grandes sonrisas, las cuales devolví, decidí sentarme a leer el libro de la clase mientras ellas volvían a sus cosas y esperaba que la clase comenzara.

Minutos después Negi llego acompañado de las demás chicas que faltaban.

"Buenos días Shiro-san" sonriendo le respondí su saludo.

"Buenos días Negi-kun" unos minutos después la clase comenzó.

Me seguía causando gracia que las chicas se volvieran tímidas cuando Negi pedía a alguien que le tradujera un texto y no pude evitar sonreír cuando Makie-san se indignó por ser elegida ya que había saludado a Negi temprano.

La clase siguió de la misma forma durante las siguientes horas.

Llegando la hora de descanso busque a Negi después de que acompañara a dos chicas a un mandado, cuando lo encontré se veía muy interesado en el trofeo para la mejor clase.

"Señoritas, Negi" mi voz llamo la atención de los tres mientras Negi me miraba curioso y las chicas daban su saludo educadamente.

"Negi, Shizuna me pidió que te diera esta carta es de parte del director" cuando la reviso y noto las palabras prueba final pude notar como su mente empezaba a viajar de forma desenfrenada pensando en la peligrosa prueba.

Mirando lo que había escrito el profesor note que de una forma la tarea era difícil aunque no tanto como Negi imagino ya que se calmó un poco.

"¡Bu-Bueno! ¡Parece que no es una tarea tan difícil! ¿Verdad Shiro-Nisan?" pude notar que esperaba contar con mi ayuda.

"Claro Negi, no te preocupes estoy seguro que entre los dos será más fácil" viendo que se tranquilizaba lo mire intentar evitar que las chicas descubrieran su tarea por lo que sonriendo empezamos a regresar al salón.

Ya en el salón Negi parecía muy animado en pasar la prueba.

"¡Por favor escúchenme todas! ¡Con los exámenes de fin de trimestre cerca vamos a tener una sesión de estudio muy importante!" algunas chicas se animaron ante eso pero las siguientes palabras de Negi causaron algunas inquietudes.

"Eeeh…Umm…¡en realidad algo malo puede pasar si la clase es nuevamente la peor! ¡Así que debemos esforzarnos todo lo que podamos!" levante la ceja curioso de porque había mencionado eso pero Sakurako Shiina propuso un método de estudio que no conocía.

"¡Senseis se me ha ocurrido una buena idea! ¡Debemos tener un Yakyuken!" esa palabra me causo curiosidad ya que no la reconocía pero muchas chicas se animaron aunque otras no.

"Negi tu sabes a que se refieren" Negi me explico que era un método de estudio mezclando el beisbol lo cual me parecía raro pero antes de decir algo él les dio permiso mientras me pedía ayuda en algo.

"Nisan voy a usar un hechizo en nuestra lista para saber el ranking de peor a mejor de la clase" entregándole mi libro note como la punta de sus dedo se iluminaba y ambas listas tomaban forma de grafica con las caras de todas las chicas.

"Valla….tenemos un gran trabajo por delante sobre todo con las cinco de la derecha" podía notar que Negi se empezaba a poner nervioso por lo que le acaricie el cabello sacándolo de sus nervios, sin embargo antes de que hablara algo cayo en mi mano.

Era un sostén, volteando levemente gane un sonrojo mientras veía a las cinco que nos preocupaban muy ligeras de ropa mientras eran animadas.

"¿Que pasa Shiro-Nisan….?" Por mi sorpresa no tuve tiempo de evitar que Negi volteara encontrándose con la misma vista que yo.

"¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo?!" la respuesta era que al parecer Negi había malinterpretado el Yakyuken.

Mientras escuchaba a Negi murmurar asustado solo pude taparme la cara con la mano por la vergüenza tanto mía como ajena.

" _Dios que está mal con estas chicas"_ en ese momento escuche a Negi mencionar algo sobre una magia que las ayudaría mejorando su inteligencia tres días pero dejándolas en un estado perturbador durante un mes.

Afortunadamente no era el único que lo escucho por lo que Asuna lo detuvo mientras se vestía un momento después ambos se disculparon mientras salían dejándome con un salón muy animado.

"Chicas….Chicas…..¡ **CHICAS**!" con el grito conseguí que todas se calmaran mientras me veían.

"Por favor….ustedes cuatro pónganse ropa" no entendía la modestia de esas chicas.

"En cuanto a todas, no quiero que vuelvan a realizar algo parecido por favor" algunas parecían avergonzadas pero la mayoría tenia sonrisas las cuales seguro eran por el sonrojo que todavía debía tener.

Minutos después las despedí, mientras se iban con sus sonrisas solo pude soltar un suspiro, sentía que por cada uno que daba me volvía más viejo.

" _Creo que entrenare unas horas para aliviar el estrés"_ guardando mis instrumentos camine afuera de la academia para empezar a dirigirme al bosque.

 _ **A la mañana siguiente, oficina del director…**_

"Podría explicarme nuevamente que paso con Negi y seis de mis estudiantes" no podía entender del todo la gran idea del director.

"Hohohoho, por un pequeño rumor ellos fueron a buscar un libro mágico que las ayudara con sus estudios, pero en realidad todo es una prueba para Negi-kun, aunque también es una prueba para ti, quiero ver cómo te las arreglas solo" solo podia cerrar los ojos incrédulo ante la idea del Director pero viendo que no podía hacer nada solté un suspiro.

"Entiendo, usted tiene mi completa confianza director, supongo que yo me encargare de la clase durante la prueba de Negi, con su permiso debo ir a calmar a un gran grupo de chicas" despidiéndome salí para empezar a caminar al salón mientras me intentaba prepararme para la conmoción que estoy seguro encontraría.

Mientras me acercaba al salón podía escuchar el caos provocado por las chicas, suspirando entre encontrándome rápidamente rodeado por todas en diferentes casos de pánico.

 **¡¿ES CIERTO QUE SERAN DESPEDIDOS SI REPROBAMOS?!**

 **¡¿DONDE VIVIRA FUERA DE LA ACADEMIA?!**

 **¡¿NEGI-SENSEI DESAPARECIO?!**

 **¡¿LAS BAKA-RANGERS DESAPARECIERON?!**

Me costaba trabajo calmarlas lo suficiente para hablar, ya que era entendible su pánico, afortunadamente Ayaka-san las calmo lo suficiente para dejarme hablar.

"¡Todas basta, dejen a Shiro-Sensei hablar!" su voz logro tranquilizar a todas mientras la miraba agradecido.

"Bien señoritas ya que están calmadas responderé sus inquietudes, pero les pido tomen sus asientos" mientras me obedecían camine al escritorio de Negi.

"Bueno primero sobre el rumor sobre el despido de Negi y el mío no estoy seguro, puede ser, recuerden solo somos temporales" eso no era una mentira ya que el director debía elegir que hacer.

"No se preocupen por mí, estoy seguro que encontrare como vivir fuera de la academia" ahora seguía la duda más importante.

"En cuanto a la desaparición de Negi y sus seis compañeras hable con el director, el me explico que está enterado de la situación y se encargara de que todos vuelvan a salvo" eso parecía aliviarlas un poco.

"Por el momento no podemos hacer nada más que estudiar, aunque Negi y yo no sigamos aquí nuestro trabajo es enseñarles, Negi dejo un plan de estudio que seguiremos, espero que todas puedan poner un poco de su atención en el estudio" algunas se encontraban inquietas por lo que podía pasar pero poco a poco aceptaron mi pedido.

"Bueno comenzaremos…" y así me puse a cargo de un salón de chicas muy inquietas por el destino de sus compañeras y sus maestros.

Las próximas horas y el día siguiente fueron de los más estresantes, debía ayudar a las chicas con sus estudios y además calmarlas sobre sus compañeras desaparecidas, aunque afortunadamente logre que aprendieran algo.

 _ **Lunes en la mañana…**_

"Bueno chicas es hora del examen, espero den lo mejor de sí" mientras intentaba animar al salón inquieto salude al profesor que les pondría el examen antes de salir.

Un momento después escuche una gran conmoción mientras podía sentir la presencia de Negi y las chicas que faltaban, aunque sabía que lo más seguro era que tomaran el examen separadas de la clase.

Siguiendo la presencia de Negi lo encontré a fuera del salón apartado mientras las chicas empezaban a resolver su examen.

"Hola Ototo" mi voz hizo saltar a Negi quien volteo a verme con lágrimas en los ojos para después abrazarme mientras me intentaba contar lo que había pasado.

"Tranquilo, vamos a buscar un lugar despejado y me cuentas todo" momentos después empezamos a caminar mientras él se intentaba calmar un poco.

Minutos después mientras Negi tomaba un jugo no pude evitar pensar en lo que me había contado.

"Sabes Negi para alguien que intento borrar la memoria de Asuna y la mía, revelas tu magia muy fácilmente" mi comentario lo hizo enrojecer por lo que sonriendo le acaricie el pelo.

"Es broma Ototo, me alegra que salieran bien de su aventura, fuiste un gran maestro por apoyarlas en esa situación aun sin magia" mis palabras lo animaron un poco mientras seguía tomando su jugo.

Esa noche cuando regrese a mi hospedaje me encontré con Evangeline tomando té muy feliz.

"Veo que estas de buen humos Evangeline-san" ella con una sonrisa me conto la razón.

"Por supuesto, en unos días cuando la clase quede en último lugar, tú te iras de mi casa" aceptando la taza de té de Chachamaru le agradecí para después mirarla.

"Pareces muy segura de que tus compañeras no pasaran" ella resoplo mientras rodaba los ojos.

"En dos días no es posible que ellas aprendieran mucho" terminando mi bebida le entregue la taza a Chachamaru mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras, sin embargo decidí molestar un poco a mi amable acompañante.

"No dudes de tus compañeras Eva-chan" un momento después tuve que moverme rápidamente esquivando una taza mientras escuchaba su grito.

"¡ **Maldito humano te matare!"** cuando llegue a mi cuarto puse un pequeño sello en la puerta evitando la entrada de cualquiera.

" _Puede que me excediera"_ ese pensamiento me duro durante la siguiente hora que escuche como la puerta era sacudida por una furiosa Vampira.

 _ **Días después…**_

Me encontraba en la entrada del edificio principal mientras veía varias clases esperando los resultados de los exámenes, podía sentir la tensión en las cinco peores alumnas mientas esperaban junto a Negi el resultado.

Los siguientes minutos fueron bastantes duros para las chicas cuando descubrieron que nuevamente su clase era la peor de todas, mientras todas quedaban en shock note como Negi salía del lugar por lo que lo seguí.

Minutos después me encontraba fuera de los dormitorios de las chicas mientras veía salir a Negi con sus cosas.

"Te vas sin despedirte Ototo" mi voz lo sorprendió mientras intentaba explicar porque se iba.

Era muy fácil olvidar que era solo un niño con su inteligencia.

"Cálmate Ototo" mientras empezaba a llorar un poco lo abrase mientras intentaba calmarlo.

Minutos después nos encontrábamos caminando hacia la estación sumidos en un silencio cómodo.

"Nisan, ahora ¿qué harás?" pensándolo un poco respondí lo más honesto posible.

"Intentare encontrar trabajo, tal vez en el mundo mágico ya que en el normal no tengo muchas oportunidades" mientras seguíamos hablando llegamos a la estación donde nos despedimos con una triste sonrisa.

Un momento después escuchamos la voz de Asuna.

"Negi, Shiro lo lamento, por nuestra culpa suspendimos el examen y ustedes.." sonriendo la mire mientras Negi hablaba con ella.

Mientras los miraba hablar sobre la búsqueda de Negi sentí la presencia de otras chicas acercándose rápidamente.

Unos momentos después pude verlas mientras llegaban corriendo gritando el nombre de Negi y el mío, viendo eso Negi intento huir solo para ser detenido por el lazo de Makie-san.

Mientras veía intentar convencerlo sobre intentarlo nuevamente nos pedían que no nos fuéramos, podía decir sin equivocarme que aunque un poco tontas todas eran buenas chicas.

Fue en ese momento que el director llego disculpándose por su falla al añadir los exámenes de las presentes al puntaje general.

"Bueno veamos Sasaki Makie tuviste 66 puntos ¡Muy bien!, espero el mismo esfuerzo que pones en las actividades del club en tus estudios y serás mucho mejor" mientras una avergonzada Makie agradecía, el director tomo otras dos hojas.

"Ku Fei obtuviste 67 puntos y Kaede Nagase 63 muy bien jovencitas" ambas chicas estaban sorprendidas.

"Ayase Yue mejoraste un poco con 63 puntos, Saotome Haruna 81 puntos, Miyazaki Nodoka 91 seguid así chicas" ellas tres se encontraban muy felices.

"Y por último Kaguraza Asuna 71 puntos ¡Bien hecho Asuna-chan!" esa calificación si era sorprendente.

"Con esos puntajes la clase 2-A es la mejor de todas ¡Muchas felicidades!" mientras veía a las chicas festejar escuche como el director le explicaba a Negi la verdadera prueba.

"Dicho eso, ¡Están aprobados Negi-kun espero que tú y Shiro-kun trabajen igual o mejor que antes!" agradeciéndole le tome la palabra al director.

Oficialmente Negi era un profesor titular de la academia y yo era un profesor sustituto a cargo de apoyarlo.

 _ **Dos días después….**_

EL momento de la ceremonia de clausura del curso había llegado, sería el día en que el director haría oficial los puestos que Negi y yo ocuparíamos de ahora en adelante en la academia.

La noticia fue tomada de forma normal por toda la academia mientras los profesores nos aplaudían, media hora después ambos nos encontrábamos en el salón de la clase 2-A.

"Y por lo tanto espero que podamos volver a trabajar con ustedes" mientras escuchaba las chicas felicitarnos solo pude sonreír un poco por lo que había vivido últimamente.

Mientras todas las chicas apoyaban la idea de una fiesta propuesta por las gemelas note como una alumna se encontraba algo alterada por lo que decidí ver si podía ayudarla mientras Negi hablaba con las gemelas.

"¿Te encuentras bien Hasegawa-san?" mis palabras llamaron la atención de algunas alumnas mientras ella me miraba algo roja y temblorosa.

"Yo….me duele el estómago ¡Me voy a mi dormitorio!" mientras la veía salir escuche comentarios sobre la forma de ser de Hasegawa.

"Shiro-Nisan ¿se encuentra enferma Hasegawa?" escuchando la pregunta de Negi decidí ver si necesitaba ayuda.

"No te preocupes, ve a la fiesta con las chicas, veré si puede ayudarla y los alcanzo" Negi acepto mi sugerencia mientras me despedía de la clase y empezaba a caminar para alcanzar a Hasegawa.

Cuando la alcance vi que tomaba el tranvía hacia los dormitorios por lo que decidí apresurarme para alcanzarlo y saltar sobre él.

Llegando a los dormitorios deje pasar unos minutos antes de alcanzarla para no causar mucha sospecha.

"¡Hasegawa-san!" mi voz parecía sorprenderla un poco sin embargo se detuvo.

"¿Qué quieres…Sensei?" parecía que le costaba aceptar que alguien un poco mayor que ella le enseñara.

"Me parecía que era buena idea acompañarte ya que te sentías mal del estómago y si necesitabas ayuda llevarte a la enfermería de la escuela" mis palabras parecían sorprenderla un poco pero no demoro en contestarme.

"Yo…gracias, pero ya me siento mejor" mientras volvía a caminar la seguí.

"Entonces si te sientes mejor porque no vas un rato a la fiesta con tus compañeras" mientras entrabamos al edificio parecía que mis palabras la molestaron.

"Intento no mezclarme con gente rara…¡Ya me voy! ¡Y no me siga!" en cuanto llegamos a los dormitorios no dudo en entrar al suyo azotando la puerta, como resultado esta quedo abierta.

Dudando durante un par de minutos decidí entrar para avisarle de lo que había pasado con su puerta, sin embargo en cuanto entre me sonroje un poco al verla con un traje de conejita blanco.

Un momento después ella murmuro algo antes de verme en la entrada quedando en shock.

"Yo lo lamento….la puerta estaba abierta y…" al igual que ella yo me encontraba bastante sorprendido por lo que había visto.

Mientras parecía que ella tenía una crisis mental yo vi su computadora quedando bastante sorprendido por lo que veía.

"¿Tu hiciste todo esto Hasegawa-san? Debo decir que es sorprendente" volviendo a mirarla me llamo la atención la zanahoria gigante que sostenía mientras desviaba la mirada.

Mirándola podía decir con seguridad que ella era una chica muy hermosa, por lo que acercándome tome sus lentes sorprendiéndola.

"Oye…¡Mis gafas!" mientras ella intentaba tapar su rostro sonreí un poco.

"Eres muy guapa Hasegawa-san incluso sin maquillaje, ¡Vamos todas tus compañeras nos esperan en la fiesta!" abriendo la puerta salí trotando un poco mientras ella me perseguía entre gritos.

"¡Yo odio las fiestas! ¡Devuélveme mis gafas!" mientras me perseguía no pude evitar notar que la luz solo mejoraba su belleza natural.

"Mira ¡El día es muy precioso lo mejor es disfrutarlo con tus compañeras!" ella parecía pensarlo durante un momento antes de empezar a caminar junto a mí con un sonrojo, por lo que sonreí contento.

Minutos después habíamos llegado al lugar donde la clase se encontraba reunida, mientras veía a las chicas acercar a Hasegawa yo fui con Negi el cual se encontraba feliz de nuestra llegada, sin embargo en ese momento Hasegawa me pidió sus gafas ocasionando que su cabello le causara cosquillas a la nariz de Negi.

El resultado, Negi estornudo ocasionando que el traje de Hasegawa se destruyera dejándola con unos trozos para su vergüenza.

Mientras veía a las chicas reconocer a Hasegawa y a Negi intentar disculparse solo pude soltar un suspiro antes de quitarme mi saco y caminar hacia una avergonzada Hasegawa.

"Toma, esto te permitirá cubrirte mientras regresas a tu habitación" pude sentir como me sonrojaba lentamente al ver cómo le quedaba mi ropa.

Mientras la veía caminar acompañada de unas chicas solo pude soltar un suspiro, no cabía duda que estar con Negi nunca era aburrido.

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

Lentamente abrí los ojos mientras la conciencia llegaba a mí, mirando el techo durante un momento deje que mi cuerpo se despertara por completo, unos segundos después mire mi despertador encontrándome que eran las 9AM, ni muy temprano ni muy tarde, perfecto para las vacaciones de primavera.

Varios minutos después salí del cuarto mientras me terminaba de ajustar mi playera, ya que no era temporada de clases había decidido usar la ropa más informal que Shizuna había elegido para mí.

Esa mañana había optado por una playera negra, un pantalón informal blanco que me permitía mucha movilidad y unos tenis color negro.

Bajando las escaleras no me sorprendió ver a Chachamaru empezar a cocinar, parecía que Evangeline se levantaba tarde cada ciertos días, además desde mi pequeño apodo para ella había estado más molesta conmigo por lo que intentaba esquivarla lo más posible.

"Buenos días Chachamaru" como siempre me respondió muy educada mientras me ofrecía un poco de café.

"Muchas gracias, dime Evangeline sigue molesta conmigo" su respuesta me divertía un poco.

"Mi maestras sigue furiosa por el diminutivo hacia su nombre, ella ha mencionado muchos tipos de castigo hacia su persona Sensei" que ella me dijera eso sin dejar de cocinar agregaba mas diversión a todo, terminando el café le agradecí mientras empezaba a salir de la casa.

"Volveré hasta la noche, avísale a Eva-chan para que no se preocupe" soltando una risa no deje que me contestara mientras salía y de un salto me empezaba a alejar de la cabaña.

Minutos después me encontraba en las calles de la gran ciudad que abarcaba todo alrededor de la academia, decidiendo pasar un rato libre de todo empecé a moverme rápidamente por los techos de los edificios buscando algo que me entretuviera.

Fue unos minutos después que sentí la magia de Negi cerca por lo que moviéndome rápidamente lo encontré acompañado de las gemelas Narutaki.

Sin embargo cuando me acerque lo suficiente sentí otra presencia cerca pero intentando ocultarse.

Mirando alrededor de los edificios me tomo unos minutos pero encontré a la persona y fue un poco sorprendente descubrir que era otra de las chicas de la clase.

" _No sé cómo reaccione si aparezco de sorpresa, mejor dejo que me detecte, claro si aún no lo ha hecho"_ saltando rápidamente llegue al techo más cercano a la presencia de Nagase Kaede, en cuanto puse un pie ella rápidamente voltio a verme y pude notar que estaba un poco sorprendida.

Sonriéndole salte hacia el edificio donde Negi y las gemelas habían entrado esperando que decidiera acercarse.

Mientras veía a Negi platicar con otras alumnas Kaede llego a mi lado de una forma muy silenciosa.

"Me alegra que decidieras acercarte Kaede-san" no pude evitar sonreír mientras las gemelas molestaban a Negi.

"No vi un motivo para no hacerlo después de todo Sensei me descubrió" mirándola por el rabillo del ojo la encontré mirando a las gemelas con una sonrisa.

"Me tomo unos minutos, eres bastante buena ocultando tu presencia" ella no respondió solo siguió mirando a las gemelas.

Un momento después nos encontramos al otra lado del edificio donde las piscinas estaban ubicadas.

No puede evitar reír un poco por la vergüenza de Negi al ver tantas mujeres en trajes de baño.

Cuando los tres llegaron a las pistas de atletismo me dio un poco de hambre por lo que decidí invitar a Kaede a ver si estaba interesada.

"Me gustaría pero quiero vigilar a mis pequeñas alumnas" pensándolo un segundo, hice un sello que había usado mucho últimamente.

" _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"_ en un pensamiento una copia de mi apareció y no me sorprendió al notar que Kaede no estaba impresionada.

"Te parece si dejamos a este chico vigilando mientras comemos" mirando a mi clon ella ataco rápidamente con una patada la cual el bloqueo sin parpadear, me alegra haberlo hecho resistente.

"Si…creo que no habrá problema, ¿a dónde desea ir Sensei?" pensándolo un poco decidí ir por un poco de comida tradicional.

"Recuerdo que Yotsuba-san menciono tener un restaurante en conjunto con Chao-chan" dándome un si ella empezó a saltar hacia donde supongo estaría el lugar.

Unos minutos después llegamos a una gran plaza donde varios puestos se encontraban vendiendo comida, sin embargo en cuanto llegue un delicioso olor ataco mi nariz, rápidamente salte llegando frente a un pequeño vagón de donde podía decir emanaba el delicioso aroma.

Cuando Kaede llego junto a mí las dos chicas que atendían nos prestaron atención.

"Kaede-san, Sensei bienvenidos a Chao Bao Zi" la voz animada de Chao Rin Shen nos dio la bienvenida mientras Yotsuba Hatsuki nos saludaba con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Hola, Sensei me invito a comer y menciono su puesto" mientras me embriagaba con el olor de la cocina la voz de Chao me saco de mi ensoñación.

"Valla, Sensei invitando a una alumna a comer, que atrevido" note que me quería molestar por lo que le seguí el juego.

"Ya sabes cómo somos los chicos Chao-chan" tanto ella como Kaede se rieron mientras nos sentábamos.

"Bueno díganme que desena comer, tenemos Sushi de atún aleta azul, Dumplings, Sopa de Udon y por día especial tenemos Espaguetis Italianos" en cuanto escuche eso ultimo me anime, sin embargo debía tener modales.

"Bueno Kaede-san tu que deseas ordenar" por las miradas maliciosas que tenían Kaede y Chao note que no había logrado disimular mi deseo por la comida.

"No lo sé, tal vez deberíamos ir por algo más simple" las sonrisas de esas dos chicas eran de maldad mientras yo me moría por probar la comida.

Un pequeño aplauso llamo nuestra atención y nos encontramos mirando a Yotsuba-san mirando a Chao y Kaede con una mirada de desaprobación.

Minutos después nos encontrábamos disfrutando de los deliciosos platillos que las chicas habían cocinado, no podía explicarlo pero todo lo que llevaba fideos me encantaba.

Después de comer regresamos con Negi y las gemelas encontrándolos mientras escalaban el árbol del mundo por lo que saltamos hasta quedar unas ramas arriba de ellos.

La vista era increíble sin embargo era gracioso como las gemelas molestaban a Negi, un tiempo después mientras los tres se separaban Kaede me propuso algo muy interesante.

"Sensei me gustaría tener un mástil con usted un día de estos" no me sorprendió mucho su pedido pero era muy interesante que ella fuera la primera en pedirlo.

"Claro, espero que le digas a tus amigas vigilantes para que ese día nos dejen entrenar solos" ella solo sonrió antes de desaparecer, dejándome apreciar el cielo.

 _ **Una semana antes del inicio del curso…**_

Las vacaciones se estaban terminando rápidamente, en los últimos días había oído unos rumores muy extraños de parte de algunas de las chicas, algo sobre Negi siendo un príncipe buscando pareja y yo siendo algún tipo de realeza con pérdida de memoria.

Mientras me dirigía a donde tendría mi encuentro con Kaede no pude reír po las ocurrencias de esas chicas.

Después de unos minutos llegue a una pequeña cascada entre tanto bosque, cerca de la orilla había una pequeña tienda de campaña, cuando me acerque sentí como varios proyectiles se dirigían hacia mí.

Estando a unos centímetros me moví evitándolos y sosteniéndolos, eran cinco shurikens, por alguna razón sabía que eran y cómo usarlas.

"Interesante bienvenida Kaede-san" mirando los arboles note como dicha chica salía caminando tranquilamente con una sonrisa.

"Ese es el estilo de los ninjas Sensei, me alegra ver que trae la ropa adecuada" mientras ella vestía algún tipo de ropa de ninja de la antigüedad yo solo usaba unos pantalones deportivos, una playera y unas botas.

"Supuse que era la mejor forma de vestir viendo que tendríamos un pequeño mástil" mientras jugaba con los shurikens en mis manos ella saco unos kunais.

Un momento después ambos desaparecimos, podía verla moverse, era rápida pero no lo suficiente para no verla, y mientras ella lanzaba los kunais yo los interceptaba con los shurikens quedando ambos proyectiles a medio camino.

Cuando me quede sin que arrojar intente tomar los del suelo siendo ese momento cuando ella me ataco físicamente.

Su primer ataque era una patada alta la cual detuve sin problemas con mi brazo izquierdo, en ese instante quiso atacar mi lado desprotegido por lo que dando un salto me protegí con la pierna izquierda mientras tiraba mi propia patada.

El resultado ambos salimos ilesos pero quedamos a una distancia considerable, rápidamente me recupere e intente atacarla con la guardia baja con una patada de hacha, ella se recuperó lo suficientemente rápido para saltar del lugar mientras mi golpe destruía parte de la roca.

Un instante después sentí como algo sujetaba mi pierna, mirándola encontré con un alambre atada a ella que se dirigía directamente a los árboles, cuando sentí que se tensaba me lance a la dirección donde supuse se encontraba Kaede.

Cuando entre al bosque me encontré con el alambre siendo sujetado por un pequeño artefacto, y unos segundos después sentí como dos grandes objetos se dirigían hacia mí, eran dos troncos inmensos, decidí detenerlos de golpe por lo que me prepare y cuando llegaron a mi ataque.

El resultado, ambos troncos explotaron en pequeñas astillas provocadas por dos golpes.

Rápidamente desate el alambre y me moví hacia donde estaba la presencia de Kaede encontrándola en la cascada.

"Me rindo Sensei" era inesperado que ella dijera eso.

"Puedo saber porque Kaede-san" ella me respondió con una sonrisa.

"Por lo que pude notar usted es más fuerte físicamente, y su velocidad supera la mía, en este momento solo puedo detenerlo por momentos por mis trampas, las cuales destruye en instantes, y puede llamarme Kaede Shiro-Senpai" esta chica era sorpresivamente analítica, relajando mi cuerpo me acerque a ella de un salto.

"Gracias por tus palabras Kaede, tu eres bastante buena pero tienes un gran margen de crecimiento" ella me sonrió agradecida mientras me ofrecía quedarme a comer.

Ya entrada la noche regrese a la cabaña de Evangeline donde la encontré leyendo un libro el cual dejo en cuanto me vio, era la primera vez que nos veíamos desde el episodio del apodo.

Mientras caminaba a tomar un poco de agua de la llave la escuche hablar.

"Quiero que me digas como evitaste mi entrada a la habitación" sabía que había notado como lo había hecho pero al parecer quería escucharlo de mí.

Dejando el vaso la mire para contestarle.

"Use un sello de privacidad, nadie además de mi puede entrar cuando lo activo" esas palabras llamaron su atención.

"Tú…sabes usar sellos" sabía lo que quería pero el director me había pedido no hablar.

"Apenas estoy aprendiendo, se los sellos más básicos" no quería mentirle pero era lo más que obtendría de mí.

"Ya…veo" un momento después se levantó y se fue a su habitación, soltando un suspiro hice lo mismo.

* * *

 **Espero que disfrutaran del capitulo, ya se acerca el comienzo del primer arco del manga, espero con ansias sus comentarios.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.- Nuevo inicio, nuevos problemas y nuevo compañero.**

Lo primero que escuche al despertar era el ruido que hacia el despertador, notando que tenía todavía dos horas para el nuevo inicio de curso me levante para arreglarme.

Veinte minutos después me encontraba a punto de salir de mi habitación con un traje color azul marino, sin embargo en cuenta abrí la puerta lo sentí.

Saliendo me detuve en el pasillo mientras miraba hacia la dirección donde sabia estaba el cuarto de Evangeline.

" _Me pregunto ¿qué tramas Evangeline?"_ después de algunos segundos me dirigí a la cocina donde me encontré como siempre a Chachamaru preparando el desayuno.

"Buenos días Sensei" como siempre ella me saludo sin dejar de hacer su tarea.

"Buenos días Chachamaru" mientras caminaba hacia la cafetera también pude notar un cambio en ella, pero decidí no mencionar nada.

Varios minutos después me encontraba saltando sobre los árboles, necesitaba hablar con el Director.

Cuando llegue a su oficina parecía que no era el único con la idea ya que Takamichi se encontraba junto al Director mientras ambos parecían estar esperando mi llegada.

"Director, Takamichi, Buenos días" saludando a ambos cerré la ventana por la cual había entrada, sabía que la siguiente platica debía ser privada.

 _ **Tiempo después…**_

Mientras veía a las gemelas cambiar el cartel de la entrada no podía evitar sonreír por su entusiasmo.

" **¡Tercer curso clase A!"** un momento después toda la clase grito feliz.

" **¡Profesor Negi! ¡Profesor Shiro!"** sonriendo les aplaudí por su grito de alegría.

"Bueno ahora oficialmente Shiro-Sensei y yo somos los profesores oficiales de la clase 3-A" parado junto a Negi mire a todas las alumnas "Seremos sus profesores hasta Marzo del año que viene, será un honor darle clases a todas".

En cuanto Negi termino las chicas se tomaron un momento para platicar mientras el revisaba su lista de alumnas, yo por mi parte veía sutilmente a Evangeline la cual miraba fijamente a Negi lo cual el noto.

Mientras el revisaba nuevamente su lista Shizuna toco la puerta mientras pasaba.

"¡Profesores!" ganando nuestra atención continuo "Hoy es la revisión médica el colegio, por favor que sus alumnas se preparen".

"Entendido Shizuna-san" mientras le agradecía por el aviso Negi entusiasmado le hablo a la clase.

"¡B-Bueno escuchad! Hoy tienen revisión médica, así que…eh…¡prepárense para quitarse la ropa!" sorprendido mire a Negi el cual estaba rojo mientras veía a las chicas las cuales lo veían un poco sonrojadas.

Las gemelas junto a Shiina-san fueron rápidas para avergonzarlo **"¡El profesor Negi es un pervertido!"** mientras las tres se reían yo tome a Negi debajo de mi brazo mientras salía del salón riendo levemente.

"¡No es eso! ¡Shiro-Nisan suéltame!" ignorando sus gritos me lo lleve hasta quedar fuera del salón mientras las chicas cerraban la puerta.

Dejando a un avergonzado Negi caer en sus pies le hable "Debes pensar antes de hablar Hermanito" con el rostro rojo el solo miro el suelo mientras movía la cabeza.

Mientras escuchábamos a las chicas divertirse me tome un momento para recordar la plática que había tenido con el Director.

Sin embargo un cambio en la atmosfera dentro del salón hizo que ambos miráramos hacia él.

"¡Profesores tenemos un problema! ¡Makie esta….!" La persona que hablo era Izumi Ako quien llegaba corriendo al salon, sin embargo su grito ocasiono que las chicas abrieran la puerta y las ventanas del salón permitiéndonos tanto a Negi como a mi verlas en ropa interior.

"¡¿Que le ha pasado a Makie?!"

"¿¡Como esta Makie!?"

Mientras Negi gritaba por la impresión yo me cubrí los ojos avergonzado con la imagen de esas chicas grabada permanentemente en mi mente.

"¡Señoritas por favor! ¡Vístanse y podremos ir a ver a Makie-san!" un momento después escuche algunos gritos mientras seguía tapándome el rostro, en un segundo las ventana y la puerta fueron cerradas.

En cuanto las chicas se vistieron todos nos dirigimos a la enfermería donde Makie se encontraba dormida.

"¿¡Que le paso!?" mientras veía a Negi preocupado escuche las conversaciones de las chicas.

"Parece que la encontraron dormida en la avenida de los cerezos" Shizuna no parecía alarmada así que no sabía realmente que había pasado.

"¡Bueno no pare estar grave ni nada!"

"A lo mejor bebió mucho Amasake"

"Puede que la haya dado insolación por el calor de ayer"

Mientras algunas chicas seguían comentado posibles razones note como Negi se acercaba a Makie, parecía que había notado lo que había pasado realmente.

No fui el único que lo noto ya que un momento después Asuna le hablo.

"Negi, ¿qué te pasa? Te ves muy pensativo" mientras Negi la tranquilizaba decidí que era mejor regresar a las actividades del día.

"Bueno señoritas ya que vimos que Makie solo necesitad descansar es mejor que volvamos al salón" mis palabras llamaron la atención de todas mientras Negi se volvía a meter en sus pensamientos.

"Vamos, regresen al salón" unos segundos después las chicas empezaron a salir mientras platicaban entre ellas.

 _ **Esa noche…**_

Mientras algunas chicas se separaban luego de sus actividades del club yo me encontraba vigilándolas desde lo alto del edificio más cercano a la avenida de los cerezos.

" _Quiero que Negi-kun sea el primero en enfrentar a Evangeline, debemos descubrir como resolverá una situación como esta"_ recordando esas palabras del Director note como Negi con su bastón mágico se encontraba más cerca de la avenida mientras seguía a Nodoka.

Cuando el vampiro se presentó ante Nodoka dispuesta a chupar su sangre no me sorprendí cuando Negi apareció gritando.

"¡ESPERA! ¿¡Q…Que le estás haciendo a mi alumna!?" lo que si me sorprendió fue que la atacara con lo que parecían flechas de viento mientras Nodoka se encontraba detrás de ella.

" _Impetuoso como siempre"_ desapareciendo en un parpadeo llegue justo en el momento en que el ataque de Negi fue detenido por una barrera de hielo.

Ignorando los ataques sostuve a Nodoka y me aleje de un salto.

"¡Nisan!" Negi parecía haberme notado pero un momento después tuvo que ponerle atención al vampiro.

Quien había perdido su sombrero por el ataque quedando al descubierto su identidad.

"Eh…Tu…¡Tú eres de mi clase! ¿¡Evangeline-san!?" dejando a Nodoka descansar cerca de un árbol puse atención a la plática entre ellos dos.

"HeHeHe acabamos de empezar el nuevo curso, ¿qué tal si nos presentamos profesor?" sonriendo miro a Negi "¿O debería decir Negi Springfield?".

Lamiendo una pequeña herida en su dedo continuo "A pesar de tener solo diez años tienes un poder mágico increíble…no esperaba menos siendo hijo de aquel hombre".

Esas palabras llamaron mi atención, parecía que Evangeline conocía al padre de Negi.

"¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Eres una maga como yo, ¿no?! ¿Por qué haces estos?" riendo un poco Evangeline saco dos frascos de sus ropas antes de contestar.

"Profesor Negi, en este mundo hay magos buenos y malos" lanzando los frascos juntos grito "¡ **Lanza de Hielo!".**

Negi se protegió invocando una clase de escudo " **¡Barrera Exclamatio!"** la explosión resultando del choque ocasiono una gran cantidad de niebla en el área.

Escondiéndome en la sombra de un árbol evite que Asuna y Konoka quienes llegaban al lugar me vieran.

Mientras ellas hablaban con Negi y se acercaban a la dormida Nodoka yo mire a Evangeline quien antes de desaparecer me miro sonriendo.

"¡Asuna-san! ¡Konoka-san!" escuchando la voz de Negi lo mire mientras se preparaba para correr.

"Ocúpense de Miyazaki-san, yo iré por la persona responsable de esto, ¡No se preocupen y vuelvan a casa!" en cuanto desapareció corriendo lo seguí por cualquier cosa, no sabía exactamente que planeaba Evangeline.

Rápidamente y sin problemas los alcance mientras ellos empezaban a alejarse volando, desgraciadamente no podía oírlos pero si verlos.

Negi uso un nuevo hechizo que ocasiono la aparición de ocho imágenes suyas aunque parecían estar hechas de aire, cuando se acercaron a Evangeline ella saco más frascos de su ropa desapareciendo algunos.

Apareciendo junto a ella Negi la ataco ocasionando que su traje desapareciera mientras ambos aterrizaban en el techo de un edificio.

Usando mi velocidad me oculte de ellos mientras los escuchaba hablar.

"¡D-De todos modos sin tus poderes mágicos…tu capa y tus pociones la victoria es mía!" parecía que Negi no había notado la presencia de la acompañante de Eva.

"¿De verdad crees que ya has ganado?" una persona aterrizo detrás de Eva mientras ella seguía hablando "Bueno…Entonces…¿Por qué no luchas contra alguien más poderoso?" Negi intento decir un hechizo hasta que la persona se movió con rapidez y lo golpeo.

El golpe de un dedo en su frente lo detuvo mientras miraba a Chachamaru ser presentada por Eva como su pareja.

"¿¡EEEEH!? ¿¡Chachamaru-san es tu pareja?!" Negi se encontraba bastante sorprendido.

"Exacto ahora no será tan fácil vencer" eso no detuvo a Negi quien intento atacar nuevamente.

"A…Aunque no tenga pareja…¡Once espíritus del viento!" Chachamaru detuvo a Negi sujetando sus cachetes, cuando lo intento nuevamente recibió un golpe en la frente silenciándolo.

"¿Sorprendido? Los minisuteru magi eran originalmente máquinas de combate, cuando los magos estamos concentrándonos para lanzar nuestro poder estamos desprotegidos, si nos golpean no podemos lanzar magia, asi que sin tu pareja no podrás vencernos" la explicación de Eva hizo que Negi notara su desventaja mientas lloraba un poco por su situación.

"Chachamaru" escuchando a Eva Chachamaru se disculpó con Negi antes de sujetarlo por el cuello.

"¡Por fin ha llegado el gran día! ¡Llevo esperando esto desde el momento que llegaste a la academia!" mientras escuchaba la razón de porque Evangeline se encontraba en la academia y porque necesitaba a Negi pude sentir como alguien se acercaba, solo necesitaba tiempo.

"Lo siento pero con la cantidad de sangre que necesito chuparte seguramente morirás" escuchando esas palabras decidí detenerla.

Elevando el Chakra de mi cuerpo ocasione que tanto Evangeline como Chachamaru se quedaran congeladas un momento por la presión de mi energía cayendo sobre ellas, Negi por su miedo a morir no lo noto pero era lo único que necesitaba.

"¡Eh, tu!" sacando a ambas de su congelamiento Asuna apareció pateando el rostro de ambas.

El golpe las alejo de Negi, cuando Evangeline la miro se sorprendió al igual que ella.

"¡Ah! ¡Kagurazaka Asuna!" cuando Asuna las vio las reconoció.

"¡Ustedes son de mi clase! ¡¿Qué les pasa?!" alejándose de ella Evangeline la miro enojada "¡¿Ustedes están detrás de todo esto?! Y encima atacan a un pobre niño…¡No se irán hasta que me digan que pasa!"

Molesta Evangeline murmuro algo antes de que ella y Chachamaru saltaron de techo para irse.

Viendo que Negi se encontraba en buenas manos me fui del lugar, lo mejor era que ellos platicaran solos.

Mientras me alegaba con dirección a la casa de Evangeline note como Chachamaru se encontraba volando lejos del edificio con ella en su brazo.

 _ **Minutos después…**_

Ya que fui el primero en llegar a la cabaña decidí esperar a mi anfitriona con una taza de café en la mano, algunos minutos después de que me sentara en el mueble de la sala ambas llegaron.

Evangeline se mostraba molesta por lo que había pasado mientras su rostro mostraba un pequeño moretón por la patada de Asuna, sin embargo en cuanto me vio su molestia creció.

"¡Tu! ¡Me detuviste de beber su sangre!" estando lista para saltar sobre mi sonreí cuando Chachamaru la detuvo en el aire.

"Si, no podía dejar que mataras a Negi, además termina con el acto" mis palabras la congelaron mientras me miraba.

"¿Que dijiste?" notando la ira en su voz deje la taza de café en la mesa de la sala.

Levantándome mire a ambas "En estos momentos tu y yo sabemos que soy más fuerte que ambas, puede que Negi no pueda con las dos pero yo no tendré ese problema".

Evangeline me miro con odio mientras le pedía a Chachamaru que la llevara a su habitación.

Quedándome solo tome la taza para lavarla y poder irme a descansar, estaba seguro que Negi estaría mal al día siguiente.

 _ **Aula 3-A, la mañana siguiente…**_

Mientras preparaba la clase me encontraba pensando en Negi quien parecía llegar un poco tarde, mientras saludaba a algunas chicas también estaba en mi mente el no haber visto a Evangeline en la mañana.

Unos ruidos fuera del aula llamaron mi atención mientras Asuna abría la puerta jalando a Negi del brazo mientras Konoka entraba detrás de ellos sonriendo.

"¡Buenos días a todos!" mientras Asuna sonríe un poco Negi parecía tener miedo mientras gritaba algo sobre no estar listo.

Soltándose de Asuna note como Negi la seguía para saludar a Makie quien ya había regresado a clases.

Cuando Negi noto la ausencia de Evangeline se asustó un poco cuando Chachamaru le pregunto si quería que la llamara.

Corriendo lejos de ella llego al escritorio mientras lloraba un poco por lo que sucedía.

"Negi" mirándome con su rostro rojo y asustado intente calmarlo un poco.

"Cálmate un poco, respira" poniéndome a su nivel lo ayude a respirar para tranquilizarse mientras las chicas se empezaban a preparar para la clase.

Habiéndose calmado un poco lo mire con una sonrisa "¿Mejor?" limpiándose los ojos me dio un si con la cabeza "Bien, podemos hablar de lo que te pasa más tarde, pero si quieres yo puedo guiar la clase" algo cansado me agradeció mientras se sentaba frente al escritorio.

Dejándolo descansar me levante antes de dirigirme a la clase.

"¡Muy bien señoritas, saquen su libro de historia!" obedeciendo las chicas sacaron su libro para empezar la clase.

 _ **Horas después…**_

Mientras escribía en el pizarrón lo que Ako traducía podía sentir como la atención se encontraba en Negi, el cual sorprendió a todos con una pregunta.

"Dime Izumi-san, sé que es una tontería pero si tuvieras que elegir una p…pareja…¿elegirías a un niño de diez años?" eso causo gritos de sorpresa en algunas chicas mientras yo me volteaba sorprendido para verlo.

Mientras escuchaba a la clase meterse más en el asunto hasta mencionando cuantas chicas estaban solteras decidí que era momento de intervenir.

"¡Chicas cálmense!" aplaudiendo llame la atención de todos incluido un sonrojado Negi "Sé que todas están sorprendidas por lo que dijo Negi, pero creo que están malentendiendo todo, mejor cálmense y olvídenlo".

Riendo nervioso Negi continuo "¡S…Si es verdad, lo siento! La pregunta no venía al caso, olvídenlo no significa nada" el sonido de la campana ocasiono que el soltara un suspiro.

"Bueno entonces hoy lo dejamos" levantándose camino hacia la puerta chocando con ella "HAHAHA Estoy bien…no pasa nada…" con una última mirada deprimida salió del salón.

"¡Shiro-Sensei! Me permite irme" sabiendo las intenciones de Asuna le permití irse mientras arreglaba el escritorio sin embargo mientras las demás chicas murmuraban Ayaka-san no dudo en hablarle a Asuna.

"¡Asuna! ¿Tienes idea de lo que pasa con él?" la chica sin pensar le contesto.

"No, um…eh… creo que está preocupado porque no encuentra pareja o algo así…creo que eso es malo" un momento después se fue dejándome con un salón lleno de chicas creando sus teorías sobre Negi.

Mientras las escuchaba hablar sobre que Negi era un príncipe y sus razones para ser su pareja decidí mantenerme a raya, era algo a lo que no me quería meter.

Desgraciadamente mientras me preparaba para huir una de ellas decidió meterme en la conversación.

"¡Shiro-Sensei!" frente a mí se encontraba Asakura Kazumi miembro del club del diario "No crea que nos olvidamos de usted, existe la teoría de que al igual que Negi-Sensei, usted es miembro de la realeza" detrás de ella se empezaban a juntar algunas chicas.

Sonriendo un poco nervioso respondí "Estoy seguro que es un rumor sin validez, si fuera de la realeza me estarían buscando" eso parecía quitarle algo de ánimo hasta que otra chica hablo.

"¡A menos! Que hubiera un complot y no lo busquen por su seguridad" Chao era una de las que se encontraban detrás de Asakura y ahora apoyaba la idea "Podría ser toda una historia de traición y poder".

Esas palabras generaron más interés en el grupo, en el cual se encontraba Kaede y su compañera vigilante Ryuumiya Mana.

Intentando calmar la situación fingí una tos para llamar su atención "Señoritas, puede que sea o puede que no, la cuestión es que no recuerdo nada así que no hay por qué hacer una tragedia de esto ¿sí?" mis palabras en vez de persuadirlas solo parecían animarlas.

"¡Debemos hacer algo para animar a los Senseis!" sin saber quién había dicho eso, todas las chicas se reunieron mientras planeaban algo por lo que aproveche para escapar del salón.

 _ **Tiempo después…**_

Saliendo del edificio principal después de arreglar la clase de mañana me encontraba pensando en cómo ayudar a Negi en su dilema con Evangeline, en ese momento sentí dos presencias cerca de mí por lo que volteando me encontré con Mana-san acompañada de Ku Fei mirándome sonriendo.

"Señoritas, puedo ayudarlas" Mana me apunto con un arma mientras sonreía por lo que levante una ceja intrigado.

"…No te asustas Sensei" sin dejar de verla ella bajo el arma para guardarla "La clase decidió hacer una fiesta para animar a Negi-Sensei y a ti Shiro-Sensei".

"Entiendo…y ¿ustedes me llevaran?" Ku Fei me respondió sonriendo.

"Te íbamos a secuestrar Sensei pero Kaede dijo que era mala idea intentarlo, que mejor te lleváramos" sin dejar de mirarlas solté un suspiro mientras sonreía.

"Buena idea de Kaede, díganme necesito llevar algo" Mana me respondió sonriendo levemente.

"Un traje de baño"…eso me intrigaba un poco.

 _ **Minutos después…**_

Mientras salía del cambiador de los baños no podía evitar escuchar a las chicas quienes hablaban muy animadas, sin embargo en cuanto me vieron todas me saludaron.

" **¡BIENVENIDO PROFESOR SHIRO!"**

No puede evitar el pequeño sonrojo que me salió al ver a todo el salón en sus trajes de baño saludándome, en ese momento recordé que solo tenía dieciocho años y las chicas dieciséis años, dos años nos separaban.

"Hola señoritas" podía notar una que otra cara con sonrisas de burla por mi sonrojo pero decidí ignorarlo mientras me metía al baño.

En cuanto entre algunas de ellas se acercaron mientras me ofrecían un poco de Amasake, y unos bocadillos.

Mientras les agradecía no pude evitar preguntar por Negi.

"No se preocupe, Negi-Sensei está siendo traído en este momento" sonriendo como siempre Shiina me respondió.

Y efectivamente unos minutos después mientras platicaba un poco con las chicas Negi fue lanzado al baño.

Cuando se levanto fue recibido por todo el salón al igual que yo.

Mientras un grupo de chicas se acercaba a él para ofrecerle dulces y Amasake fue ese el momento en que Ayaka comento algo que me puso nervioso.

"Por cierto hablando de tu pareja Sensei…una chica inteligente, guapa y rica como yo sería perfecta para…" en ese momento Fuuka la pateo mientras otras chicas se acercaban a Negi para ayudarlo a bañarse.

Levantándome empecé a acercarme mientras hablaba "¡Señoritas cálmense…!" un escalofrió me detuvo mientras volteaba levemente encontrándome con varias chicas mirándome.

Mirando sus ojos trague un poco "S…Señoritas, tómense un momento para…pensar" escuchando los gritos de Negi voltee levemente, ese fue mi error.

"¡A él!" en un segundo me encontraba atrapado por ellas mientras el agua me hacía lento, mientras me empezaban a detener y al igual que Negi a hacerme cosquillas podía ver a algunas de ellas.

"¡C...Chicas, b…basta!" ver a Kaede no era sorpresa, Mana tampoco, pero notar el rostro de Chisame si me sorprendió mientras las chicas seguían bañándome entre cosquillas.

Sin poder hacer nada seguí bajo su ataque hasta que unos gritos de las chicas del grupo de Negi las detuvieron.

Respirando rápidamente me levante poco a poco mirando como algo se movía entre las chicas.

La criatura parecía ser una rata, la cual al ser atrapada por Makie asusto a todas.

Mientras las chicas salían las ataco desabrochando sus trajes de baño por lo que me moví.

El agua me alentó lo suficiente para que se me escapara, sin embargo en cuanto Asuna entro al baño la ataco ganándose un golpe por parte de ella.

Mientras eso generaba una distracción yo seguí a la rata mientras salía del edificio.

Ya sin el agua deteniéndome no me costó mucho trabajo atraparlo.

Mirándolo note que no era una rata, sino un armiño color blanco, mirándolo a los ojos capte inteligencia por lo que molesto lo apreté.

"Habla, sé que puedes" mientras el empezaba a sudar nervioso mi fuerza crecía hasta que no lo soporto y grito.

"¡YA ME RINDO!" mirándolo el debió notar mi enojo mientras aflojaba un poco mi fuerza permitiéndole hablar.

"M…Mi nombre es A…Albel Kamomille" lo mire mientras seguía "Soy…un conocido de Negi-Aniki"

Sospechando lo puse en frente de mi "Eso ya lo veremos".

Minutos después de haber conseguido mi ropa de los baños me dirigí a los dormitorios de las chicas sin soltar al animal en mis manos.

Habiendo llegado a la habitación de Asuna y Konoka toque levemente y después de unos segundos una sorprendida Asuna abrió.

"Shiro, ¿qué necesitas?" acostumbrado a que no me llamara Sensei después de clases pregunte por Negi.

"Me gustaría hablar con Negi por favor" ella me invito a pasar por lo que me encontré con Negi sentado en medio de la habitación igual de sorprendido por mi visita.

"¿Shiro-Nisan, que sucede?" mostrándole mi mano izquierda deje que viera al armiño en ella.

"Dice que te conoce" mis palabras confundieron a Asuna sin embargo en cuanto el armiño y Negi se vieron se alegraron.

Momentos después de que ambos se pusieran al día, Asuna y yo escuchamos la historia de cómo Negi había conocido al armiño.

Terminando su historia no dudo en comentarle a Negi su falta de pareja.

"¡Necesitas elegir pareja ya! Si no lo haces aunque te conviertas en mago, tu poder no aumentara" eso ocasiono que Negi se deprimiera un poco.

"Bueno…estos días he estado dándole vueltas al tema, pero…" en cuanto vi que saco un cigarro se lo arrebate antes de que intentara encenderlo y sin dejar de verlo lo evapore con mi Chakra asustándolo.

"Si…bueno, ahora ya estoy aquí, no tienes nada que temer ¡Tu hermana me pidió que viniera!" podía notar las mentiras en su voz pero no dije nada mientras lo escuchaba.

"¿¡EEH!? ¡En serio!" Negi se emocionó ante la mención de su hermana.

"He estado en los baños para echar un vistazo a las candidatas ¡Parece que hay buen material!" ante esas palabras proyecte un poco de mi enojo mientras Asuna le recriminaba lo que ocasiono que temblara de miedo.

"¡Vamos 3-A! ¡Aquí debe haber una pareja para ti!" en sus patas se encontraba la lista de Negi, sin embargo la voz de Konoka me llamo la atención.

Volteando levemente me tape la vista enseguida que note que ella se encontraba saliendo del baño con solo una toalla.

"¡Que jaleo hay aquí! ¿Tenemos un invitado?" parecía que me noto porque un momento después me dirigió la palabra "¡Sensei, bienvenido!".

Sin dejar de taparme el rostro la salude, un momento después escuche como ella veía al armiño emocionándose y un segundo después se lo llevaba para mostrárselo a las demás chicas.

Los siguientes minutos escuche con los ojos cerrados como las chicas le permitían a Negi conservarlo, cuando Konoka volvió se disculpó mientras regresaba al baño para vestirse.

"¡Qué bueno, parece que buscar pareja será muy divertido!" desde mi lugar en el piso note como Negi feliz entraba seguido de Asuna "¡Tal vez debería escribirle a mi hermana para agradecerle haberme enviado a Kamo-kun".

Ante esas palabras el animal se asustó interrumpiéndolo ocasionando que mi sospecha creciera.

"¡No, Aniki! ¡No hace falta!" recuperando la calma siguió "¡Además ya tengo una idea sobre quien podría ser tu pareja!" mirando la foto que marco seguido de sus palabras me sorprendió la chica que eligió.

" _De todas, elige la que siente algo por el"_ mientras Negi corría por los comentarios sobre su gusto por Miyazaki yo me despedí de Asuna no sin antes de amenazar a armiño.

"No quiero que intentes fumar enfrente de mis alumnas ¿¡Entendido?!" asustado asintió "Y cuidado con hacer lo de esta tarde, si lo haces pierdes la cola" muy asustado se sujetó la cola mientras yo me iba.

Mientras caminaba hacia la cabaña de Evangeline no tenía la mínima duda de que ese armiño solo causaría problemas en la academia y sobre todo en la vida de Negi.

 _ **Dos días después…**_

"Déjame ver si entiendo, esta cosa" sujetando al armiño de Negi con fuerza lo sacudí mientras seguía "Huyo de su país por robo de ropa interior y además casi obliga a una de mis alumnas en un…¿Cómo dijiste que se llama Negi?"

Nervioso por su amigo Negi me respondió "Pacto Shiro-Nisan, es un contrato mágico para ganar un compañero…¡pero era provisional!" sin decirle nada a Negi mire al armiño.

"Si tu vuelves a intentar algo como eso de nuevo" mandando Chakra a mis ojos ocasionando que brillaran hable **"Te despellejo ¿Entendido?"** Kamo como Negi lo llamaba solo asintió rápidamente mientras lloraba asustado por lo que lo solté.

"Negi" mirándolo note que el pequeño parecía asustado por lo que intente calmarlo.

"Hey hermanito" bajando a su nivel hice que me mirara "Cálmate, no estoy molesto contigo, nada era tu culpa ¿entiendes?" algo tranquilo acepto mis palabras "Bien, tengo que hacer unas cosas en la ciudad nos vemos mañana, cuídate".

Mientras lo dejaba solo podía suspirar, había tenido razón ese animal solo era problemas.

* * *

 **Espero disfrutaran del capitulo**


	6. Chapter 6

**"Hola"-hablando**

 ** _"No está"_** **\- pensando**

 **"-Mejor me voy-"- susurrando**

 **Después de varios meses por fin puedo actualizar una de mis historias, espero que la disfruten, intentare estar mas activo estos días, espero sus comentarios.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6.- Aprendiendo, Batalla contra la Vampiro, Noticias.**

Mientras tomaba una taza de café preparada por Chachamaru no pude evitar notar que al igual que los últimos días desde la confrontación entre Negi y Evangeline la última me había estado evitando.

Dejando un momento mi bebida mire a Chachamaru quien se encontraba cocinando "¿Cómo se encuentra Evangeline?" deteniéndose un momento ella me miro.

"Mi maestra se encuentra bien aunque su molestia contra usted no ha disminuido Sensei" un momento después siguió en su tarea mientras yo pensaba en lo que me había dicho.

Terminando mi café, le agradecí a Chachamaru mientras me preparaba para ir a la escuela.

Algunos minutos después me encontraba saliendo de la sala de profesores con destino al salón de la clase, Negi no había llegado aún pero viendo su predicamento actual decidí apoyarlo lo más posible en la escuela.

Cuando la campana dio el inicio a las clases me llamo la atención lo nervioso que se veían Negi y Asuna además del pequeño enlace que podía sentir entre sus energías.

También me llamo la atención que Evangeline nuevamente no entro a clases así que mientras las chicas trabajaban en un ejercicio decidí preguntarle a quien más probablemente sabia su paradero.

"Chachamaru-san, ¿me podrías decir donde se encuentra Evangeline-san?" mi pregunta llamo la atención de todo el salón mientras dicha chica dejaba su ejercicio para responderme con su normal tono de voz.

"La maestra le pidió permiso a Negi-Sensei para faltar a clases y él no se lo negó" habiéndome dado la respuesta regreso a su libro mientras yo miraba a Negi quien se puso un poco nervioso ya que no era el único en mirarlo.

"B-Bueno…ella par-recia cansa-da" todos podíamos ver como su rostro iba aumentando en color mientras se ruborizaba.

Soltando un suspiro lo tranquilice "Esta bien Negi, me alegra ver que cuidas a las alumnas" mirando a las chicas note como parecían más entretenidas en la plática que en su trabajo.

"¡Bien señoritas tiene diez minutos para terminar su ejercicio!" eso ocasiono que todas regresaran a su trabajo mientras yo caminaba hasta quedar frente a todo el salón al lado de Negi un poco menos nervioso.

 _ **Horas después…**_

"Nuevamente gracias Hasegawa-san, espero con ansias nuestra siguiente clase de informática" la chica algo más relajada desde la fiesta con sus compañeras solo me dio un movimiento de manos para que me fuera.

Caminando por las calles de la Escuela iba pensando en cómo tocar el tema sobre el enlace entre Negi y Asuna cuando me encontré con Chachamaru quien caminaba con una bolsa en su mano.

"Hola Chachamaru" mirándola cuando volteo a verme note como su ropa y su rostro parecían algo sucias lo que me preocupo "¿Te encuentras bien, pareces algo sucia?".

"Hola Sensei, me encuentro en este estado por haber entrado al rió para salvar este gatito" viendo que no se detenía la seguí mientras miraba al gato en su cabeza el cual me maulló.

"Eso es muy bueno de tu parte…¿dime te molesta que te acompañe?" el gatito en su cabeza maulló pidiendo ser acariciado por lo que ella me lo entrego.

"No sensei, no me molesta" siguiéndola mientras jugaba con el gatito llegamos a la parte trasera de una iglesia donde ella tomo dos trastes de comida para empezar a llenarlos.

No me sorprendió ver a varios gatos llegar al igual que unas aves mientras la chica los miraba sonriendo.

Mirándola voltee levemente a donde podía sentir la energía de Negi y Asuna así como la del armiño, unos minutos después de que los gatos se empezaran a irse llenos ellos salieron.

"Hola Profesor Negi, Kagurazaka-san, aquí he bajado la guardia pero yo seré vuestra rival" quitándose una llave de cuerda de la cabeza me miro "Sensei puede sostener esto por favor".

Sabiendo que esta era la prueba de Negi solo tome la llave sabiendo que no debía intervenir.

"Esto…Chachamaru-san…¿No podrías dejar de atacarme?" podía ver que la idea de atacarla no venia de Negi.

"Lo siento mucho Profesor Negi…pero para mí las ordenes de mi maestra son absolutas" Negi murmuro algo mientras miraba a Asuna.

"Bueno Chachamaru-san…lo sentimos" mirando a Asuna note que parecía estar preparándose para atacar.

"Si…Kagurazaka Asuna-san…veo que a traído a una buena pareja" eso llamo mi atención sin embargo Negi empezó a recitar un hechizo en Latín mientras que sentía el incremento de la energía de Asuna.

Me sorprendió la mejora en las capacidades físicas de Asuna mientras esta rechazaba un golpe de Chachamaru para después darle un toque en la frente.

Mientras las chicas seguían tirando golpes sin lastimarse realmente, alarmado mire a Negi cuando sentí un gran incremento en su energía mientras varias bolas de energía disparan rayos de luz contra Chachamaru quien sorprendida solo vio el ataque.

" _¡Esa energía la destruirá!"_ rápidamente salte frente a la chica sorprendiéndola mientras hacía unas señales con las manos.

" _ **¡Futon:**_ _**Renkūdan!"**_ de mi boca salió una gran burbuja de aire la cual en cuanto choco con el ataque de Negi ocasiono que ambos se cancelaran mientras una gran corriente de aire llenaba el lugar.

Cuando todo se terminó mire de reojo a Chachamaru quien me miro sin decir nada antes de despegar del lugar mientras la voz del armiño se dejaba escuchar.

"¡La ayudo, te lo dije Aniki él está de su parte!" mirando al molesto animal solo silencie con lo mirada.

Soltando un suspiro me acerque a unos sorprendidos y confusos chicos.

"Ototo, aun no sabes controlar la cantidad de poder en tus ataques ¿verdad?" Asuna miro a Negi intentando saber a qué me refería mientras que Negi me miraba avergonzado.

"B…Bueno…no tanto" acercándome me arrodille frente a él.

"Negi, tu ataque no iba a incapacitar a Chachamaru…la abría destruido" eso sorprendió tanto a Negi como Asuna mientras el chico tartamudeaba una disculpa.

"¡Que importa Aniki! es un robot y es el-" molesto tome al animal quien se quedó congelado del miedo.

" **Ella es nuestra alumna, entiendes armiño…y otra cosa quiero que me expliques porque las energías de Negi y Asuna tiene un vínculo"** gracias al Chakra en mi garganta mi voz salía lo suficientemente tenebrosa para que el animal sudara de miedo.

Un poco nerviosa fue Asuna quien me respondió "B-Bueno yo hice un Pacto Provisional con el mocoso" mirando a los tres muy nerviosos solo hice una pregunta.

"¿El armiño te obligo?" dicho animal se quedó congelado mientras Asuna respondía.

"No…Negi necesitaba mi ayuda y decidí dársela…¡Espera ahora que recuerdo porque no lo ayudas tu!" era increíble lo fácil que cambiaba el estado de animo de esa chica.

"No puedo ayudarle a menos que se involucren alumnas inocentes" mientras que ella parecía querer discutir Negi parecía entenderlo.

"Y-Yo entiendo Nisan, me esforzaré y entrenare mi control de magia" sonriendo por sus palabras solo le acaricie el cabello sin decir nada.

"Vamos regresen a sus dormitorios" siguiendo mi indicación se fueron mientras yo miraba por donde se había ido Chachamaru.

Habiendo creado un candelario de entrenamiento con Kaede al día siguiente me encontraba en el bosque cerca de la cascada mientras intercambiaba algunos golpes con ella, claro que mi velocidad era reducida gracias a unos sellos de gravedad.

Levantando el brazo detuve su patada, ella tomo impulso para darme un golpe el cual detuve con mi palma, un patrón se formó mientras detenía sus golpes sin mucho problema eso hasta que una pequeña alarma nos alertó del fin del entrenamiento.

"E…Eso fue intenso…Senpai" mirando a la chica algo agitada intente regular mi respiración la cual se encontraba en mejor estado que la de ella.

"…Si, fue un buen entrenamiento, tu velocidad está mejorando poco a poco" en cuanto ella recupero el aire empezamos a saltar al lugar donde se encontraba su tienda de campaña.

Tomando una botella de agua decidí despedirme "Nos vemos Kaede, disfrute mucho el entrenamiento, espero que descanses" la chica sonriendo se despidió.

"Claro Senpai y gracias" de un salto me aleje del lugar mientras me dirigía a la caballa de Evangeline, sin embargo mientras me iba sentí como la energía de Negi se acercaba al lugar de Kaede.

" _Que extraño…bueno espero que Kaede pueda ayudarlo si es que el necesita alguna ayuda"_ sabiendo que no se encontraba en peligro retome el camino hacia la cabaña.

* * *

La mañana siguiente me levante listo para la clase sin embargo en cuanto salí de mi habitación note como Evangeline se encontraba en la cabaña lo cual era raro ya que por lo regular se iba temprano.

Bajando las escaleras me encontré a Chachamaru vistiendo un traje de Maid mientras preparaba un té.

"Chachamaru, ¿le sucede algo a Evangeline?" la chica me respondió mirándome.

"Mi maestra tiene un resfriado" eso me sorprendió un poco.

"Un vampiro con…resfriado, bueno eso es otra cosa" la voz congestionada de dicha vampiro sonó desde las escaleras.

"Pues aun enferma puedo contigo…no creas que olvide tu amenaza" mirando su rostro sonrojado ignore su sonrisa maliciosa sabiendo que nada bueno saldría.

"Evangeline, deberías descansar y no intentando iniciar peleas" la chica solo se molestó mientras sacaba unos frascos de su ropa de dormir.

"¡Eres muy joven para decirme que…!" un momento después perdió el equilibrio afortunadamente mi velocidad me permitió sostenerla antes de que se pudiera dar un golpe.

"Chachamaru ella está ardiendo en fiebre" acercándose la chica la toco un momento.

"Sensei por favor llévela a su habitación además de gripe, la maestra tiene alergia al polen" tomando con cuidado a Evangeline empecé a llevarla a su habitación para acostarla mientras Chachamaru me alcanza con un traste de agua y una toalla.

"Si sabe que esta tan débil no debería esforzarse de más" limpiando la frente de su maestra Chachamaru hablo.

"El cuerpo de la maestra es como el de una niña de 10 años sin su magia pero eso no impide que ella actué según su edad" volteando me miro "Necesito ir al hospital por sus medicinas además necesito ir a alimentar a los gatos ¿Podría quedarse a cuidarla mientras salgo?" aceptando su pedido cree un clon antes de que ella se fuera.

"Ve a clases, tienes el suficiente Chakra para el día, si vez a Negi dile que me quede cuidando a Evangeline" mi clon me obedeció mientras salía de la habitación junto a Chachamaru.

Varios minutos después escuche como Evangeline empezaba a toser mientras se quejaba de sed.

" _Es una vampiro así que solo debe tomar algo…"_ abriéndome un dedo con una cuchilla de Chakra lo puse en su boca mientras ella empezaba a beber mi sangre.

Interesado note como su energía empezaba a nivelarse mientras más sangre bebía.

Después de que terminara se volvió a quejar pero ahora del calor por lo que cerré las cortinas y unos minutos después se quejó del frio lo cual se debía a su pijama completamente mojada en sudor por lo que debía cambiarla.

" _Se nota que es una mujer mayor gracias a su estilo en ropa interior"_ tomando un cambio de su armario la cambie la más rápido posible sin tocar más de lo necesario.

Minutos después ya se encontraba durmiendo más tranquila por lo relajándome solté un suspiro claro hasta que la escuche hablar entre sueños.

"P…Para…Ma…Maestro Milenario…Espera p…para" sin saber que hacer decidí aventurarme a calmarla con un poco de mi Chakra.

Sin embargo algo debí haber hecho mal ya que en cuanto mi mano envuelta en Chakra toco su frente sentí como mi conciencia era transportada a otro lado.

En segundos me encontraba en una playa mientras dos figuras parecían hablar, una de ellas era una mujer rubia muy hermosa pero también muy familiar.

" _Con que esa es la apariencia adulta de Evangeline"_ escuchando lo que decía descubrí que la persona frente a ella era alguien llamado Maestro Milenario.

Escuchando su conversación no me sorprendió cuando Evangeline lo ataco sin embargo lo que si me sorprendió fue la trampa en la que ella aterrizo mientras el piso se destruía.

Mientras el llamado Maestro Milenario se reía de ella y le arrojaba cebollas y ajos note como la forma adulta de Evangeline desaparecía quedando la forma que conocía en ropa interior mientras entraba en pánico.

Cuando el sujeto se quitó la capucha que cubría su rostro parpadee sorprendido ya que frente a mí se encontraba una versión adulta de Negi quien sin remordimientos ignoro la ¿confesión? de Evangeline mientras la maldecía.

Mientras la Evangeline del pasado lloraba pidiendo que se detuviera solo llegue a la conclusión de que ese sujeto era un completo idiota en más de una forma, eso hasta que mi conciencia abandono el lugar.

Parpadeando me encontré frente la cama de Evangeline mientras dicha chica despertaba con un grito.

Viendo como reconocía su entorno sonreí divertido cuando me noto mientras se sonrojaba asustada.

"¿¡EH!? ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?" intentando borrar mi sonrisa le respondí.

"Chachamaru me pidió que te cuidara mientras ella iba por tu medicina, espero que te encuentres mejor" sonrojada murmuro que si se encontraba mejor.

Bajando su vista note como parpadeo sorprendida mientras tocaba su ropa antes de mirarme con un gran sonrojo.

"¡¿Tu…acaso me cambiaste?!" decidiendo divertirme un poco solo me levante antes de acercarme a su rostro el cual se sonrojaba cada vez más, de vergüenza o ira solo ella lo sabía.

"Si…y debo decir que tu ropa interior no queda con este cuerpo" poniendo mi boca junto a su oreja note como sufría un escalofrió "-Sin embargo en tu forma adulta, sería un placer a la vista-".

Alejándome note como su rostro estaba completamente rojo mientras me miraba con vergüenza e ira.

"¡Tu!…¡Maldito Mocoso! ¡¿Que viste?!" un momento después me ataco creando una lanza de hielo la cual esquive fácilmente para aparecer sobre ella sujetándola a la cama.

Sorprendida soltó un chillido mientras me encontraba sobre ella **"Me hubiera gustado verte en tu máximo poder Eva-chan"** otro escalofrió cruzo su cuerpo gracias a mi voz mejorada con Chakra antes de quedar en shock por mi última travesura.

Dándole un beso en la nariz le sonreí mientras desparecía en una bola de humo sabiendo que Chachamaru estaba por llegar.

Apareciendo fuera de la cabaña la vi mientras el grito de Evangeline se escuchaba por todo el lugar.

" **¡MALDITO MOCOSO!"** era divertido meterse con el vampiro.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

Siguiendo a Negi hacia el salón de clases escuche como me contaba sobre su plan del día después de que le explicara sobre el resfriado de Evangeline.

"¡Sin embargo me sorprendí cuando tu clon me dijo lo que era Nisan, no sabía que podías hacer lo mismo que Kaede-san! Aunque me alegra que te quedaras con Evangeline" sonriendo note como sin importar que fuera un vampiro que lo había atacado el pequeño mago se preocupaba por su estudiante.

Cuando entramos al salón y regresamos el saludo de las chicas Negi se sorprendió al ver a Evangeline sentada en su lugar.

"¿¡Evangeline-san!? ¿¡Q-Que quieres ahora!? ¡No voy a retarte a un com-¡" antes de que el nervioso niño hablara de mas lo silencie con mi mano mientras intentaba calmarlo ignorando las miradas de la clase.

"Como ayer Sensei cuido de mi pensé que a lo mejor debería volver a clases" ya calmado Negi escucho la explicación de la vampiro mientras me miraba asombrado por mi logro.

"¡Soy tan feliz de que Shiro-Sensei te ayudara! ¿Ya estas mejor de tu gripe?" mirándome sonrojada de ira ella respondió.

"Si…supongo…" segundos después un muy animado Negi comenzó la clase para alegría de las chicas.

Sin embargo yo podía sentir la mirada del vampiro en mí durante toda la clase.

Cuando las clases terminaron de despedí de Negi mientras caminaba hacia la dirección.

Llegando toque esperando la respuesta del director quien me permitió entrar.

Dentro ya se encontraba Takamichi por lo que lo salude antes de mirar al director "Buenas tardes director, dígame en que puedo ayudarlo".

"Hohohoho Shiro-kun te llame para contarte de lo que pasara el día de hoy en la noche, recuerdas que la energía de Evangeline esta retenida por un sello" asintiendo le di la razón "Bien lo que no sabes es que dicho sello usa mi propia magia para mantenerse activo y para abarcar todo el campus consume una gran cantidad de energía eléctrica".

La voz de Takamichi continuo cuando el paro "Cada año hay dos apagones para el mantenimiento de la red de energía el primero del año será esta noche entre las 8 y las 12 de la noche" entendiendo lo que intentaban decir hable.

"Lo que ocasionara que el sello que retiene a Evangeline se desactive durante esas horas y probablemente ella tenga un plan que involucre a Negi" mirando al director este se acariciaba su barba.

"Así es, Negi-kun es joven pero tiene un gran potencial sin embargo necesito que lo vigiles, si su vida o la de alguna estudiante corre peligro me gustaría que intervinieras" volteando a ver a Takamichi le hice una pregunta.

"¿Podre contar con el apoyo de alguien o…?" mirándome con pena me respondió.

"Lamentablemente no, cada año cuando se desactiva la electricidad hay algunas personas que intentan entrar a la academia y los profesores debemos encargarnos así que lo lamento" entendiendo la situación le quite importancia.

"No hay problema, creare un plan para cualquier posible eventualidad, no se preocupe director yo cuidare de todos" sonriendo el director me agradecía mientras me retiraba para prepararme.

* * *

 _ **Esa misma noche…**_

Mirando todo el campus desde unos de los edificios más altos del lugar podía detectar como la energía de Evangeline crecía rápidamente hasta superarme con facilidad lo cual me hizo sudar un poco nervioso por su poder bruto.

" _ **Ok…cálmate, no lucharemos cara a cara, si debemos intervenir será con un plan de distracción después de todo ella tiene un tiempo límite"**_ sintiendo como su energía se dividía me prepare desapareciendo de un salto.

Saltando entre los edificios me sorprendió un poco el lugar donde sentía su poder mágico, mirando desde el techo cristalizado note como Negi se encontraba frente a Evangeline en su forma adulta sin embargo ella no se encontraba sola.

Varias estudiantes así como Chachamaru la rodeaban, cuando al batalla empezó entre Negi y las chicas llenas del poder de Evangeline me sorprendió la forma eficiente en que las manejo con unos cuantos frascos y hechizos.

Cuando la batalla se desarrolló en la calle decidí que era momento de actuar.

" _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"_ en unas bolas de humos cuatro clones aparecieron a mi lado.

"Cada uno por una de las chicas, las que están inconscientes llévenlas a sus habitaciones, las que no duérmanlas" obedeciéndome todos se movieron.

 _ **Dentro del baño…**_

Apareciendo sobre Ogouchi Akira e Izumi Ako dos clones las cargaron para empezar a correr con ellas a sus habitaciones.

 _ **Con Negi…**_

Cuando Negi miro a Sasaki Makie y Akashi Yuuna sobre una lámpara parpadeo sorprendido por lo que no pudo ver a dos clones llevárselas mientras las dormían con un toque en su cuello.

Mirando desde un edificio solté un suspiro pues la risa de Evangeline me hacía saber que no había visto quien había sacado a las chicas de la pelea.

Siguiendo a Evangeline quien atacaba a Negi note como se acercaban a uno de los puentes de los límites de la academia.

Sin embargo Negi fue derribado por un taque de Evangeline ocasionando que la batalla fuera en el suelo, todo mientras yo los veía desde lo alto esperando el momento en que debería intervenir de ser necesario.

Mirando el plan de Negi ser destruido me impresiono el sello que había usado, era efectivo sin embargo era escaso de poder para alguien como Evangeline.

Cuando su bastón fue arrebato Negi actuó como el niño que era ganándose una cachetada de Evangeline quien molesta le grito.

"¡Un hombre de verdad no te reta a un combate y luego se pone a llorar como un cobarde! ¿¡Todavía no eres capaz de admitir tu derrota!? ¡Si tu padre te viera se habría avergonzado de tener un hijo como tú!" parecía ser que Evangeline conocía al padre de Negi, sin embargo una presencia llamo mi atención mientras notaba como ella se preparaba para chupar su sangre por lo que todavía no intervendría.

En un destello la Asuna apareció sobre Evangeline dándole una patada en el rostro ignorando su barrera.

" _¡Bien, el segundo raund empieza, suerte chicos!"_ mirando a todos sabía que la batalla se podría más interesante.

Mirando el escondite de Asuna y Negi me sorprendí un poco al ver cómo era creado un Pacto ya que la chica se encontraba besando al niño mientras un sello se encontraba a sus pies.

Cuando comenzó la batalla me sorprendió la forma en la que los magos luchaban, usando a sus acompañantes como escudos y armas ellos usaban sus hechizos como armas de largo alcance.

Cada hechizo era lanzado con todo el poder que podían usar sin detenerse y sorpresivamente Negi podía mantenerse contra Evangeline.

Sin embargo Negi tenía algo que ella no, un estornudo muy poderoso el cual le ayudo a sobreponerse al ataque de Evangeline lo que ocasiono que terminara desnuda mientras flotaba en el aire.

"¡Maestra vuelva aquí!" la voz de Chachamaru detuvo la lucha mientras yo miraba la ciudad y notaba como la luz regresaba rápidamente a todo el lugar.

" **¡KYAAAN!"** el grito de dolor de Evangeline me hizo actuar mientras sentía como su energía desaparecía dejándola caer al rio.

Impulsándome con Chakra salí disparado rápidamente sorprendiendo a todos mientras atrapaba a Evangeline antes de que pudiera si quiera caer unos metros.

Aterrizando en el agua recubrí mis piernas con Chakra evitando lastimarme mientras miraba el rostro sonrojado y cansado de la chica.

"Eso estuvo cerca no crees Evangeline" mirándome sorprendida se sonrojo antes de hablar.

"…¿Por qué me salvaste, sé que viste lo que hice esta noche?" sintiendo la llegada de Chachamaru le respondí.

"Eres una de mis queridas alumnas Eva-chan" sonrojada me insulto por el apodo mientras que de un salto subía al puente donde estaba Negi.

Minutos después miraba divertido a Negi mover los brazos feliz por su victoria.

"¡Hehehehe! ¡Ahora si te he ganado! ¡De ahora en adelante debes portarte bien…e ir a clase!" aprovechándome de la situación le murmure algo a Negi quien me miro un segundo antes de hablar "Y dejaras que Shiro-Nisan te llame Eva-chan cuando él quiera" sintiendo la mirada de ira de la pequeña vampira sonreí.

"Va…Vale solo porque ganaste" un momento después mientras Negi decidía escribir en su libreta que había ganado se inició otra lucha entre los dos mientras este molestaba a la vampiro con sus comentarios.

Mirando la ciudad solo podía pensar en una cosa _"Por hoy todo termino, pero estoy seguro que con Negi la vida será cada vez más caótica"_ mirando al niño ser molestado solo pude sonreír mientras empezábamos a caminar a la escuela.

* * *

 _ **Horas despues oficina del director…**_

"Y ese es mi reporte sobre lo ocurrido de ayer director" terminando de relatarle todo al director note como este se acariciaba la barba pensativo.

"Parece ser que todos estos años si cambiaron a Evangeline" mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos me miro "Shiro-kun creo que…es hora de crear un plan para liberar a Evangeline ¿crees poder hacer algo?" un poco sorprendido por la decisión me tomo unos segundos dar mi respuesta.

"Si…creo poder descomponer la matriz del sello que la ata a la academia, me tomara tiempo pero será posible" feliz con mi respuesta el decidió abarcar otro tema.

"Bien, también debo pedirte otro favor, tu clase ira de viaje a Kyoto y Nara la próxima semana, necesito que vigiles bien a la clase sobre todo a mi nieta" escuchando la seriedad del director decidí preguntar el motivo.

"Bueno eso es una historia algo larga, todo comenzó…" los siguientes minutos escuche la razón por la cual sabia mi primer viaje fuera de la academia sería muy difícil.


End file.
